


The Prodigal Son

by Donatellosgirl36



Series: Bound [21]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/Donatellosgirl36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument between Mikey and his son, Kaz, threatens to rip apart the family. Kaz leaves home, while a new gang threatens to take over the lower east side. Lives will hang in the balance as new friendships and new enemies are formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turtle Temper

Yoshi rolled his massive shoulders, his eyes narrowing on his prey. He didn’t know what these punks thought they were doing and he didn’t really care. Word had gotten around by now that this area was protected by a large group of vigilantes. The purple dragons had fled the area long ago. They were now scattered in small nearly harmless group around the city. But recently this new group had moved into their territory. They called themselves The Crew.

Yoshi assessed the six thugs beneath them loading a truck with electronics. _They’re a crew of morons, if you ask me! No one comes onto our turf!_ He growled. “Let’s go already!”

Kaz’s hand tightened on the handle of his kusarigama. “There’s too many, Yoshi. We need to wait.”

Below them one of the men started the truck’s engine. Yoshi snarled, his hands gripping his tekko-kagi. “They’re gonna get away!”

Kaz frowned. There was something odd about this gang. They didn’t carry guns, but they wore a strange eye-piece that glowed slightly in the dark. Something about their behavior made him think there was more to what was going on than simple burglaries. He wished they’d had more time to observe this new enemy. He had also wanted to wait for some of them to move inside the store before attacking.  It was just the two of them against the six. But it didn’t look like they’d have much choice. “Alright, let’s go!”

Yoshi needed no more prompting than that. He leapt down the fire-escape, landing on the alley floor in three smooth moves. He stood at the end of the alley, blocking the gang’s escape route. Five pairs of eyes turned to stare blankly at him in the dim street light. He lifted one tekko-kagi, the light behind him glinting off the four metal claws. “You, punks, picked the wrong neighborhood.” He smirked as he saw one pair of eyes disappear at the rear of the group. Kaz was on the ground, moving. His older cousin was fast, faster even than him though he’d never admit it out loud.

The four men still standing made to rush Yoshi where he stood. He dispatched the first with a solid kick to his opponent’s nose. The man stumbled back his face covered in blood. Two more attacked him simultaneously. Yoshi blocked them, digging his metal claws into one’s shoulder and slashing the second across the chest.

Kaz was on the fourth. The chain of his kusarigama wrapping around the knife the man was wielding and yanking it away before catching the man with an uppercut that sent him crashing into the alley wall. Suddenly the tires of the truck squealed as it launched into reverse. They’d forgotten about the sixth man. Kaz’s heart raced. The truck was headed for the end of the alley, trying to make a getaway. The problem was there was a very large obstacle in its way. “Yoshi! Look out!”

Yoshi had just tossed away the second thug and turned in time to see the truck barreling down on him. He gasped but the impact he felt wasn’t from the truck. He crashed to the ground on the other side of the alley with a heavy body laid across him. He was vaguely aware of tires squealing and the truck hitting the opposite wall across from him. His savior groaned as he pushed himself from the ground.

Kaz gawked as K-three appeared and yanked the driver out of the cab. His gaze shot to the end of the alley where he watched his father push himself off the ground. Mikey glared at him. “Damn it, Kaz! We’ve talked about this! You two can’t go off on your own!”

Kaz’s temper rose. “You used to be out here when you were younger than us!”

“There were four of us, Kaz! Four! It’s too dangerous to be out here in pairs! You could have gotten Yoshi killed!” Mikey was furious. There was no need for this rash behavior, not when there were six more capable adults to help.

Kaz opened his mouth but K-three put up his hands to stop them. “Could we have this discussion elsewhere? The cops are on their way.” In the distant sirens could be heard.

Mikey scowled and pointed up at the roof. “Home! Now!” Kaz scowled back, but turned to leap onto the fire-escape begrudgingly. K-three sighed as he watched Mikey follow his son up. He turned to Yoshi, who was rubbing the back of his head and offered him a hand up.

The seventeen-year-old frowned as he took it, coming to his feet. “It ain’t all his fault.”

K-three shook his head as they started for the ladder. “It doesn’t matter, Yoshi. He’s older. He should know better.”

When Kaz climbed onto the roof, Mira was waiting for them. She’d thrown the shurikens that had blown out the truck’s tires. Now she looked between Kaz and Mikey, their pain reflecting in her eyes. She could feel the rift that was growing between them and she wished there was something she could say to make the situation better. But she knew no matter what she said they’d continue to fight. It had been happening for weeks now.

K-three and Yoshi joined them a moment later. She gave her mate a quick glance, before turning to her younger cousin. “Are you okay, Yoshi?” He gave her a small nod, but remained silent. She frowned as Mikey started to lead the way back to the garage.

Kaz only grew angrier as he followed his father across the rooftops. Why wouldn’t anyone listen to him? He’d tried several times to tell his father and uncles that there was something strange about this new gang, but none had seemed particularly interested in hypothesis. It was terribly frustrating. At times it seemed his family simply dismissed him all together. Mira was the eldest, but K-three had somehow become their unofficial leader when he wasn’t even technically a ninja. One couldn’t argue that the Turtleoid wasn’t skilled though. His marksmanship was excellent with both a knife and an arrow.

And even though Yoshi was younger than him, they seemed to rely on him more because of his strength. He sighed inwardly. But that wasn’t Yoshi’s fault. He just happened to be the son of the largest of the brothers. And if truth be told, he was Kaz’s best friend. They broke rules together more often than they followed them together. His younger cousin was always ready for a brawl and maybe that was why he didn’t mind letting him tag along on these little midnight escapades.

On normal patrols it was usually the four younger turtles working as a team, while one brother would accompany them to keep an eye out. But he’d noticed the odd pattern in The Crew and wanted to investigate them further. Something big was happening. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

They leapt silently onto the roof of the garage and Mikey pressed his thumb to the lock to deactivate the alarm. Then he jumped down, followed by Yoshi. Mira placed her hand on Kaz’s shoulder. “He was worried about you.”

Kaz roughly shoved her hand off. “We were fine.”

K-three scowled, as much from his roughness with his mate as for the obvious lie. “You were not fine, Kaz. You should have just told us you wanted to go on a patrol. We would have gone with you.”

Kaz glared at the older turtle. “You know what, I’m sick and tired of everyone telling me what to do! And that includes you!”

K-three couldn’t help the half growl that left him. But below, Mikey called up to them. “Kaz get down here!”

It was Kaz’s turn to growl as he jumped through the trapdoor. His patience was wearing thinner by the minute. He brushed past his father into the garage, heading straight for the elevator. He hit the button and the doors opened just as the rest joined him. Yoshi glanced between the two brooding males and knew that if his uncle was this mad, his own father was more than ticked. And sure enough as the doors opened they were greeted with a living room full of unhappy faces.

Leo glared at Yoshi and Kaz, his arms folded across his chest. “Explain yourselves.”

Kaz glanced at his father, but Mikey didn’t meet his gaze instead going to stand beside Kala. Kaz snorted, meeting his uncle’s gaze. “I wanted to check out this new gang. Something is definitely up with them.”

“And for that you put yourself and Yoshi, not to mention the rest of us, at risk?” Leo’s gaze was cool, demanding a better explanation than the one given.

Kaz frowned. “It was only supposed to be for recon.”

“But it didn’t end up that way, did it?” K-three was still a bit miffed at the way the twenty-year-old had treated his mate.

Kaz spun on him, but Yoshi spoke first. “It ain’t all Kaz’s fault. I was there too.”

“Yeah, and you’re gonna have to deal with the consequences too.” Raph half growled. Beside him, Cat frowned, her gaze shifting between her spouse and child.

Leo shook his head. “No topside for a month, either of you.”

Kaz’s jaw dropped and then his eyes narrowed with fury. “That’s it! I’m sick of you all treating me like I’m a child! I’m an adult!”

“Then start acting like one.” Mikey ground out.

Kaz turned his furious gaze back to his father. “I am! I’m trying to tell you something, but none of you are listening!”

“No, you’re not! If you were acting like an adult you’d realize that what you do affects the rest of us! As a member of this family you-“

“Maybe I don’t want to be a member of this family anymore!” Kaz turned and stomped off down the hall.

Mikey groaned, dropping his face in his hand. Lately all it felt like they did was fight. He just didn’t understand why Kaz was acting like he was. Kaz appeared again from the hall, a duffle bag over his shoulder.

Kala’s face paled. “What are you doing?”

Kaz dropped his cell onto the side table and snatched a holo-band. “I’m leaving.”

“What! You can’t!” Kala was in a near panic now.

Mikey stiffened. “You are not just going to walk out of here!”

Kaz glared. “Yes, I am.” He started for the elevator.

Kala gripped her spouse’s arm. “Mikey do something!” But he was out of ideas. She turned to the head of the family. “Leo, please stop him!”

Leo shifted. “If you leave, you’re putting the rest of us in danger.”

Kaz paused with his hand on the elevator door, holding it open. He didn’t say anything but shot Yoshi an apologetic look, before stepping inside. His guts twisted as he heard his mother behind him. “Kazzey, please!” He kept his back to her and his eyes clenched shut. Kala started for the door, but it shut before she reached it. “No!” Tears ran freely down the Neutrino’s face. Mikey caught her in his arms and she turned to him, pounding on his plastron. “Why didn’t you stop him! Why!”

Mikey didn’t fight her, only pulled her against him. “He wouldn’t have listened to me.”

Leo could see the pain in his brother’s eyes. “He’s right, Kala. Kaz has to make his own choices and his own mistakes.”

This only made Kala sob harder. Mikey squeezed her and she sagged against him. “He’ll come back.” He whispered in her pointed ear.

Mira turned and buried her face in K-three’s chest, seeking solace from the pain her aunt and uncle were feeling. He wrapped his arms around her breaking the empathic connection, but somehow it didn’t make her feel much better. Sarah frowned at Kala and closed her eyes, leaning into Donnie’s arm. She didn’t have to be an empath to know the pain of separation from her child. Don slipped his hand into hers, entwining their fingers and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He knew the pain as well. Standing at Leo’s side, Jamie frowned an arm wrapped around Shinta’s shoulders. It was better to let the guys handle these types of situations. They tended to understand where the frustration came from for the younger turtles. While it was something she was only starting to grasp in the past two years.

Leo’s gaze shifted to Yoshi. “Why does he think there is something going on with this new gang?”

Yoshi frowned with a small shrug. “I don’t know exactly.”

“Is there something particularly odd about their behavior?” Don asked.

Again Yoshi shrugged. “Don’t know. There don’t seem to be nothin’ different about ‘em. They’re all in the teens and twenties. And I ain’t seen none with weapons, besides knives.” He rubbed the knot on the back of his head, thoughtfully. “But they all got this weird look in their eyes.”

Raph frowned. “What do you mean?”

The teen waved a hand. “It’s like the lights are on, but nobody’s home.”

Don lifted an eye ridge. “Robots?” He was beginning to think maybe the Foot was back.

Yoshi shook his head. “Nah, I got one good in the shoulder. They bleed. They ain’t robots.”

Leo rubbed his chin, processing the information. Nothing Yoshi or even Kaz had said seemed to indicate anything truly suspicious. It was likely the gang was just hopped up on some kind of drug or something. “Then we’ll just keep an eye on them for right now. Maybe even increase patrols for a while to make sure they don’t get out of hand.”

“And no more takin’ off on your own.” Raph growled, his eyes fixed on his son. “Next time, it’ll be me that comes to find you.”

Yoshi’s eyes narrowed but he said nothing. He’d learned not to pit his will against his father’s. It never seemed to turn out well for him, especially when Leo normally backed him up on decisions. He glanced at the elevator and for a moment wished he’d followed his cousin. But as the family began to disperse, his mother approached him. Her emerald eyes held concern as she reached for him. “Are you okay, Yoshi?”

His demeanor softened. There was something about his mother that always melted his rough exterior. “I’m fine. Just a bump on the head.” He didn’t tell her it was caused by nearly being flattened by a truck. There was no need to worry her more than necessary.

Raph stepped up behind her and put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “At least it wasn’t somethin’ worse. Now go get some sleep. You know what’s gonna happen tomorrow.”

Yoshi sighed. “Trainin’ until I drop from exhaustion.”

Raph half smirked. “Yep.”

With another sigh the teen moved off to the bedroom he and Shinta still shared. The eleven-year-old watched him go with a frown. He knew his cousin would likely be in a foul mood for days. He looked up at his father and stepmother. “I think I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Jamie made a face, but Leo nodded. “Sure.” He’d been there with Raph a thousand times. He knew what it was like to share a room with a hot-headed teen. They’d been lucky not kill each other at times.

Shinta left to collect his pillow and blanket, and Jamie turned to Leo rubbing his arm warmly. She could feel the worry pulsing off him. “Will he be alright?”

Leo shook his head, not meeting her eyes. “I honestly don’t know.”

Mikey had coaxed Kala into their room and held her tightly as she continued to weep. She clutched at him. “What if something happens to him?”

He bit his lip hard, fighting back the sting of his own tears. “It won’t. He’s smart. He’s got your brains after all.” The small joke did nothing to settle his wife. He sighed. “He’s a ninja. He can handle himself. I know, I’ve seen him.”

“But he’s out there by himself!”

“We’ve all gone off on our own before. Like Leo said he has to learn from his mistakes.”

She trembled. “But what if he doesn’t come back?”

“He will.”

“How do you know?”

“Because we’re his family and this is where he belongs.”


	2. On My Own

Kaz crossed the garage and slammed his thumb against the alarm panel. It beeped as it gave a sixty second countdown before it reset. He flung open the heavy back door and scanned the yard. It was still early, so there were no humans about yet. Not that they’d easily spot him with the high wooden fence, but he’d learned to be cautious anyways. His gaze fell on his bike and for a moment he considered taking it. Then decided against it. It’d be easier to find shelter without it and it would draw less attention to travel on foot.

Frowning, he turned to the ladder that hung halfway down the side of the garage. It ended high enough off the ground that no normal person could reach it easily, but low enough that the ninjas in the family could effortlessly reach it with a single leap. He jumped snagging the third rung up and pulled himself the few feet to the roof. He stood there for a moment, a pang in his heart. If he went back now, they’d forgive him his outburst. That was something he knew for certain. There was no doubt his family loved him. But the problem was they weren’t listening to him. His guts told him something big was happening. This gang, though it was new, seemed way too organized. He checked his watch for the time. It was only about three hours till sunrise. He’d need to find shelter soon. The holo-bands were great but their batteries only lasted six hours. That meant he’d have to lay low for at least part of the day. He ran a hand down his tired face. He’d need sleep at some point anyways.

But first things first. He began leaping across the rooftops, heading in the direction of where they’d had the scuffle earlier in the night. Maybe the thugs had left behind some type of clue. At last he landed on the roof overlooking the alley. The place was deserted. There were no cops and even the truck was gone. He silently descended into the darkness.

The dim street light beyond gave just enough light that he could see. At the end of the alley was a small dried puddle of blood, probably from the guy Yoshi’d got in the shoulder. The far wall was marred where the truck had scrapped along it. But beside that, the area seemed almost _clean_. Which was a word he never thought he’d associate with a New York City alley. Taking out his pin light, he began a thorough search of the area. He’d almost given up when something caught his light. He swung the light back and frowned at the sewer grate. Had the grate reflected his light? No, it was something in the grate.

Kneeling beside the grill, he could see the object more clearly. It was one of the eye-pieces the guys had worn. He pulled it out and turned it over in his hand, trying to find some type of marker on it. But unfortunately it had none. He noticed it wasn’t glowing like he’d seen while the thugs were wearing it either. Locating a switch on the back, he flipped it. It blinked to life for an instant and went out. The device was obviously damaged. He flipped the switch off again. He didn’t want to take any chance that thing could be tracked.

He tucked it into his bag. _Maybe Uncle Don or Mira will know what it does._ Standing he gave the alley another search but came up empty. There was nothing else there that even suggested there had been a struggle. Glancing at his watch again, he realized time was getting away from him. Ascending to the rooftop once again, he found the sky turning purple. He sprinted in the direction he knew there were several abandoned buildings.

He entered one cautiously. The homeless tended to use these structures despite the posted warnings that the building was unstable. Entering through the roof, he slipped along the dingy corridors trying to be as quiet as possible. The small apartment building was only four stories and Kaz carefully scouted each. Although there did appear to be signs that people had crashed here in the past, there didn't seem to be any recent activity. Figuring the upper floors would be safer and less likely for someone to stumble on him, he found a room on the fourth floor that was mostly clear of trash and debris.

Dropping his duffle on the floor, he stepped to the grimy window and looked out. This wasn't the safest part of town, but it was the best he could do. He watched three youths walk past on the street below. They looked grungy and unkempt, no doubt part of the forgotten runaways that liked to keep to the big cities. His gaze fixed on the only girl in the group. Her skin was tan and her face round. Her hair was black except for the pink highlights that framed her face. She was very cute. She grinned at something one of the boys said and he felt his heart jump. Her smile was amazing. Suddenly she stopped and glanced in his direction.

Kaz stepped quickly away from the window, keeping out of sight. When he finally moved back to look down again, she and the boys were more than halfway up the block. He sighed. He'd probably never see her again, and it was likely for the best considering what he was and his lifestyle. He turned away and cleared a spot on the floor with his foot. Sitting down, he pulled his blanket from his bag and draped it over him. His stomach growled, making him frown. He hadn't thought to grab anything to eat before storming out. Rolling to his side, he tucked an arm under his head. That would be a problem he'd have to solve tonight when he got up. He sighed again closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

Several hours later he woke, if one could call it that. He'd barely slept. The noises in the building were unnerving. They weren't the drip-drip of the sewers or the soft hum of voices. It creaked and swayed, and stank of rot and mold. He sat up, drawing his knees to his chest. He couldn't deny he missed his bed and the hot meals that always seemed ready.  And although he hated to admit it, he missed knowing his family was nearby, just in the next room.

He exhaled heavily. "Well, this is a great spot you put yourself in Kaz. Can't go home now till I prove there really is something going down." He frowned. " _If_ there really is something going down."

His stomach grumbled loudly, reminding him of his first priority. He needed to eat. He hadn't since yesterday afternoon. He didn't have any cash as they all shared what the garage and music shop provided. Normally if he needed cash or something, he simply had to ask and someone would pass him a few bucks. It was strange just how much he'd taken for granted.

He growled with frustration as he came to his feet. He wasn't going home! Not until he could prove he was right. Looking around he found a place where the floor boards were loose. Prying them up, he hid his duffle bag inside and put the boards back in place. He took some of the debris and scattered it on top. No one would know he left his belongs here even if someone did show up in the meantime. He glanced out the window, noting it was no more than an hour or two before dark. He slipped on the holo-band and made his way to the roof, taking the old fire-escape down to street level. He'd grown up using the holos and knew exactly how to maneuver the crowded streets with it. Even when someone brushed against him, they rarely gave him a second look.

So he made his way down the sidewalk headed for the restaurant district. It wasn't long before he found a dumpster behind one that contained some decent, if not cold, leftovers. He sat on the dirty alley floor and ate what he could find. It wasn’t fabulous by any means. But thanks to inheriting his father’s caster iron stomach, he was able to keep it down. He had just finished when a someone stepped into the alley entrance.

Kaz recognized him as one of the boys he’d seen early that morning. He lumbered towards him, flashing a set of yellow teeth. “Hey, man, find anything good in there?”

Kaz shrugged. The boy obviously assumed he was another runaway and in a way he guessed he was. “A bit.”

“Anything left?” But he didn’t wait for an answer as he cracked open the dumpster. His eyes lit up. “Oh, yeah! Pasta!” He opened the box and turned it around a few times. “Of the white sauce variety with just a touch of green.” He turned to the end of the alley. “Hey, Sam! Soups on!” He spotted two more boxes of leftovers and pulled them out as Kaz turned to look at the newcomers.

The other boy and girl he’d seen earlier appeared at the end of the alley. “Alright!” The boy shuffled forward and snatched one box from his buddy. He gave Kaz a curious look. “Haven’t seen you around here before.”

Kaz looked away. “Haven’t been around here before.”

“Oh, you’re new to this then.” The first boy grinned while digging his dirty hands straight into the box of pasta. “We can show the ropes if you want. I’m Jack, this is Sam and that’s Ona.” He indicated the girl. She gave Kaz a wide berth as she slipped around to take third box of food.

“I’m Kaz. It’s nice to meet you. And that’s okay, I can look after myself. Thanks though.” He stood and dusted his hands off. Ona moved around behind Jack, peeking suspiciously over his shoulder. Kaz must have looked a little hurt by the action, because Jack laughed.

“Don’t mind her. She’s suspicious of everyone, except me and Sam.”

Kaz tried to smile reassuringly. “I wouldn’t hurt you.”

She didn’t respond, instead digging her equally dirty hands into her box. Sam snorted. “If you’re waitin’ for her to respond, Hell will freeze over first. She don’t talk.”

“What?” Kaz was baffled. She seemed to understand everything that was being said. “Is she deaf or mute?”

“No, just won’t talk.” Jack said with his mouth full.

“Then how do you know?”

Sam frowned. “Sometimes at night, she screams in her sleep.” He groaned. “Got us caught in our last flop too. Some idiot called the cops on us.”

Jack glanced over his shoulder as Ona’s head dropped. “Shut up, Sam. It ain’t her fault.”

“Just sayin’.” Sam stuffed what was left in his box in his mouth.

Kaz frowned. “You mean you guys don’t have anywhere to crash?”

Jack shrugged. “Nah, but it’s okay. It’s pretty warm out at night still. We’ll find a place.”

Kaz bit his lip. He knew he really shouldn’t do it, but the thought of these three teenagers out on the streets at night bothered him. Especially someone as vulnerable looking as Ona. “I’ve got a place. You could stay there if you want. There’s plenty of room.”

Jack’s eyes lit up. “Really? Where?”

“It’s an abandon apartment building over on Charleston Street.”

Sam tossed his box to the side. “Hey, we were over in that area this mornin’. That building’s locked up so tight it wouldn’t let a fart out.”

Kaz cringed inwardly at the boy’s crassness, but outwardly he smirked. “Maybe from street level it is, but not from the roof.”

The three blinked at him. “Roof?” Jack and Sam said in unison.

Kaz’s smirk grew. “Yep, the roof. Come on. I’ll show you.”

The three followed him back and he jumped up to grab the fire-escape ladder. The metal groaned as it came down. “You sure this thing’s safe, man?” Jack scrutinized the rusted out ladder.

Kaz shrugged. “It held my weight earlier.”

This seemed to satisfy them and they began to climb up to the roof. Kaz lead the way in through the roof access door he’d propped open that afternoon. “There’s no electricity or running water but it’s dry and no one should bother you here. I’ve already checked the place out. The floors rotten in places so just watch your step.” He stopped when he reached the first landing. “Go ahead and pick a place to crash. I’ve got to go out. I’ve got some things to take care of.”

Ona skirted around him, her dark eyes watching his every move. Sam shot him wary look. “You’re not gonna bring the cops back here, are you?”

Kaz snorted. “No.”

The three youths relaxed visibly. And Kaz took the opportunity to head back to the roof. He propped the door open again, just a crack, and moved to the edge of the building. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t followed up, he turned off the holo and began to sprint across the buildings. The night was already growing dark and he had questions that needed answering.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Mikey sat on the side of the bed beside Kala. He stroked a hand through her hair. “Come on, babe, you should get up. Everyone’s worried about you.”

She shook her head. “No. I’m staying here until my baby is home.”

“He’s not a baby anymore, Kala. He’s an adult. As much as that fact makes me really old, it’s the truth.”

She half buried her face in her pillow. “You should have made him stay.”

Mikey sighed. “It’s not like I just let him leave. I tried to stop him. But he had his mind made up.”

“You should have tried harder.”

He could feel the anger in her tone. “What did you want me to do, babe? Knock him out? He was going regardless.” He touched her shoulder and she brushed his hand away.

When she finally turned her head to look at him, her normally bright blue eyes were dull and distant. “Why aren’t you out there looking for him?”

Mikey’s heart twisted at the coldness in her voice. He clenched his eyes shut, so she wouldn’t see the pain it caused him. “That’s what I came to tell you. We’re all going to look for him. Everyone except Jamie and Shinta. Even Sarah and Cat are going.” He understood her anger far better than most. She’d suffered so badly after her miscarriage with Kassic, and Kaz had filled that empty place the child she’d lost had left. He’d leave her alone for now, that was probably best. He started to get up but she caught his arm.

She came off the bed wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry, Mikey. I’m sorry. I’m just scared.” She squeezed him tightly, her tears dampening his shoulder. “I know this hasn’t been easy on you either. But that’s our baby out there. He could be hurt or dying or….” She left the most horrible thoughts of torture and dissection unspoken.

He squeezed her just as tight. “We’re going to find him. I promise I will bring him home.”

In the living room, Leo was fretting. He knew this was the right thing to do. They had to find Kaz. He’d let him go because he thought he’d do like Raph had always done, take off-cool off- and come back with an apology on his lips. But that hadn’t happened. It had been a full day and there had been no sign of him and no word from him. So, they had to go look for him.

The problem was with everyone gone that meant it left his wife and child alone and unprotected. Some rational part of his mind kept repeating that nothing would happen to them. There were way too many security precautions they’d taken. And yet he couldn’t help but remember the last time they’d all left and what the terrible result had been.

Jamie caught his arm. “It’s alright.” She said softly. “We’ll be fine.”

He cupped her face, fear dancing in his blue eyes. “Promise me you won’t go upstairs for any reason.”

Her brown eyes were gentle and understanding. “I promise. We won’t go anywhere.”

His hands trembled slightly. “The sewer entrance is locked and we’ll shut off the elevator. There won’t be any way down here.”

“I know. We’ll be perfectly safe.” She kissed him, trying her best to reassure him. “Just be careful. I love you.”

He took a deep shuddering breath. “I love you too.”

She pulled away from him as Shinta came out of his room. “Besides, I’ve got my own personal body guard.” She grinned as she wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders.

Shinta grinned as well. “I’ll take care of her, Dad.”

The edge of Leo’s mouth twitched, wanting to smile at them. “I know you will.”

“Are we ready to go?” Mikey and Kala came from their room.

“I am.” Yoshi announced as he came from the dojo, his tekko-kagi tucked into his belt.

Raph had been watching Leo pace for the last ten minutes. He knew the torment his brother had to be going through at the thought of all of them leaving. And so Raph had come up with a solution that would make Leo feel better without making it appear as though he was doing so. “You’re not goin’.”

Yoshi’s head snapped around. “What! I thought we were all going?”

“You’re grounded, remember? It was you and Kaz takin’ off in the first place that caused this mess. So, you’re stayin’ put.” Raph moved to the elevator while his son stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

“Are you serious! I know most of the places he’d go. You need me!” Yoshi took a step in his direction.

“You’re damn straight I’m serious. And you can just tell us where, you don’t have to go.” Raph hit the button to call the elevator as they were joined by Don and Sarah. He shot a quick glance at Leo, who looked at least ten times better than he had a few minutes earlier.

Yoshi caught the glance. He folded his arms with a snort. “Fine.”

“Good. Now let’s get this show on the road.” Raph stomped into the elevator followed shortly by the rest of their party. The plan was that Sarah, Cat, and Kala would take the van and circle the neighborhoods while the rest would pair off and scout the rooftops in different directions. Their hope was that at least one group would find some sign of him before morning.


	3. Pieces

Kaz crouched at the edge of the building watching the six thugs bust into yet another electronics shop. Two stood guard while the others went inside. This gang was a bit on the predictable side. Kaz had figured these guys were after another load of hardware and he’d been right. The problem was he needed to get one alone, so he could coax some answer out of him. But apparently they traveled in packs of six. Frowning, he considered his options. He could try to wait until he could have an open conversation with one, which didn’t seem likely, or he could knock one out cold and have a chat with the other. He opted for the second choice. Taking a deep breath, he moved silently down the fire-escape until he was just over them. In the blink of an eye, he tackled one man, smashing him in the back of the head with the handle of kusarigama and sending him into unconsciousness.

He spun on the second thug, pressing the blade into his neck. “Don’t move.” Blank eyes stared back at him, sending a chill down Kaz’s spine. “Who are you? What are you really up to?”

The man before him remained silent, but there was a voice coming from somewhere. The turtle narrowed his eyes on the eyepiece that was glowing a pale blue. The device looped around the ear, where an earbud fit inside, while the front was shaped like the single lens of a pair of glasses. He strained to hear what was being said. “Number twenty-six, kill it.”

Kaz snatched the device out of the man’s ear and held it close to his ear. “Who the hell is this!”

A thin male voice answered. “What a mouth on you. But no matter. You’ve already cost me one of my crew. For that you will be dispatched. Or,” the voice paused momentarily, “you seem young and strong you would make a great asset, even if you are green.”

Kaz snorted. “I’m no one’s asset.”

The man he’d taken the device from groaned, his eyes going in and out of focus. He rubbed at them and then stared around him as if disoriented. When his eyes fell on Kaz, he scrambled back clutching at the wall. “Ah! A monster!” He covered his head with both arms, dropping to the ground. “Don’t hurt me!”

Kaz frowned at him. Just a moment ago this man had been staring him down without the slightest bit of fear in his eyes, and now he was cowering on the alley floor. The voice on the headset sounded more irritated. “You’ve cost me another! Squad ten and eleven, capture that interloper!”

The four thugs inside the store returned as another group of six appeared at the end of the alley. Kaz was quickly outnumbered and surrounded. The man on the ground lifted his head, his eyes wide. “What’s going on?”

Kaz shot him a quick look. “You don’t know?”

The young man rubbed his face. “No, I don’t know…anything.”

Kaz frowned, as one piece finally slid into place. These people were being controlled somehow. The person on the other end of the headset was controlling regular people. Which meant, he couldn’t use his kusarigama. He couldn’t injure innocents. He tried to make a move towards the fire-escape but was kicked in the side. He grunted, catching a fist aimed at his head. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He shoved the person back as another blow came from his other side. He blocked it as well, but was struck from behind.

He stumbled forward with a growl. This was not going well. There were too many of them in the confined space. His best bet was to retreat, but there was a sea of humanity between him and escape. He tried to push his way through, taking several more blows to his body and head. He finally got a hand on the ladder and started to climb quickly. But on the second level he felt a presence behind him. He tried to turn to see his new opponent but was met with a large fist. The world spun for a moment and he felt the thug tackle him. They fell from the fire-escape together. Kaz tried to twist away to land properly, but he ended up taking the majority of the fall on his left shoulder.

He groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet, bearing most of his wait on his right arm. He knew the shoulder would be sore later. But he decided against trying for the roof again. Instead he spotted an opening in the group and made a run for it, crashing through the only thug in his way. He scanned the street beyond as he burst onto it. There was a café about halfway up that still had several patrons sitting on its patio. He slipped on the holo-band and made a dash for it, hoping The Crew would follow at a much slower pace.

When the crew emerged from the alley, they split into two groups marching in different directions. Kaz held his breath as he watched them over the top of the menu he’d snagged. The group moved like zombies as they scanned the area in search of him. He finally let out the breath once they’d passed, apparently assuming he was just another human eating dinner. Kaz sagged in his chair, dragging a hand down his tired face. He grimaced as it was sore from all the blows he’d taken. He decided then and there that ten against one were really bad odds.

He frowned as he saw the truck The Crew had been using pull away. _What I’d give for a tracker right about now._ Sadly, he had none on him. Mira was their tech person and she always had a handful of nifty gadgets for whatever they might need. And even if he had, had a tracker he’d need his cell to monitor it. The cell he’d left on impulse at the lair, not wanting his genius uncle and cousin to follow him. He groaned dropping his head into a hands. Things were definitely not going as planned tonight.

Someone cleared their throat and he looked up at a waiter. “Can I get you something, sir?”

Kaz gave the man a wistful smile. “Nope, I was just keeping the seat warm.” He stood and hopped over the rail that separated the patio from the sidewalk. Rubbing at his shoulder, he began to walk back to his temporary home. Behind him, sirens wailed in the distance as the police came to survey the scene left by The Crew.

The turtle continued to mull over the information that he’d learned. So, there was this guy controlling people with the headsets, but to what ends. Surely it wasn’t just because he couldn’t find the right DVD player. He sighed, from what he’d seen they were snatching mainly computer equipment and some other items as well. What was this creep up to?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he bumped into a man coming out of a pizza parlor. “Uh, sorry.” He mumbled barely looking up.

The man nodded, then frowned his brows bunching together. “Hey, aren’t you one of the Hamato kids?”

Kaz froze and turned to look at the man directly. He knew him. The guy was a regular at the garage. There was no doubt he’d recognize Kaz’s human holo image. “Uh, yeah. Tim, right?”

The old vet nodded. “What are you doing in this neighborhood?”

Kaz’s stomach growled loudly as he noticed the piping hot pizza in the man’s hands. “I left.”

Tim’s brows bunched again. “Left? Why?”

“We had a fight.” Kaz waved a hand dismissively. “It’s no big deal.”

Tim followed his gaze to the pizza. “You’re out here by yourself?” Kaz nodded. “Say, you wouldn’t want this left over pizza would you? I couldn’t finish it. And I can’t take it home. Maryann has been on me about my cholesterol lately.”

Kaz’s gaze shifted from the box to the man and back again. “Are you sure? I don’t want to…”

Tim waved his own hand in the air. “Absolutely not. Besides it’s kind of hard to carry pizza on a bike.” He passed Kaz the box and the turtle licked his lips in anticipation of the warm pizza. Tim’s hand landed on the top of the box, drawing the youth’s attention back to him. “But do me a favor, call home. I’m sure your folks are worried about you.”

Kaz frowned. “I will eventually, but not yet.”

Tim nodded. “I understand. You got to stand on your own two feet first. I’ve been there kid. That’s how I ended up in Nam. Just be careful, okay?”

Kaz nodded. “Okay and thanks.” He watched as Tim mounted his bike and pulled away. When he was gone, Kaz opened the box expecting to find two or three slices left. His eyes widened at the sight of the intact extra-large pepperoni pizza. He smiled, humans never ceased to amaze him. They could be generous and passionate, and other times cold and callus. He was glad that Tim had chosen generosity tonight and he planned to thank him in the future.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Sarah looked over her shoulder at Kala as a voice buzzed through her headset. “I think we might have something.”

Kala peeled her eyes away from the dark street to look at her. “What is it?”

“A robbery at an electronics store on Fortieth and Eastman. Sounds like it was our gang.”

Cat turned the van in that direction. “If it is, then Kaz might be nearby still.”

Sarah hit a button on the computer console. “Guys, head for Fortieth and Eastman. It could be The Crew.” Several voices replied affirmative over the line.

Kala’s heart raced as they sped along the streets. She strained her eyes into every dark alley along the way hoping to spot some sign of her son.  Cat pulled the van over at the end of the block. There was still police activity and they didn’t want to get too close.

“What do you see guys?” Sarah asked into her mike.

Raph’s voice came through. “When I say these guys clean up. I really mean they clean up. That alley is as empty as Mikey’s head.”

Cat and Kala exchanged a look, both shaking their heads. Some things never changed. Sarah rolled her eyes. “Donnie?”

“We can’t get in close, but from what I can see it looks like they used some type of electronic lock pick to open the back door. This store’s got a security panel. Model MR130.”

Sarah’s hands moved across the keys with nearly the same speed as Donnie’s. She frowned as she pulled up the image and specs. “It would have had to been a good one. This puppy’s only been on the market three months.”

Kala was staring through the windows at the rooftops. “What about Kaz?”

Sarah exchanged a worried look with Cat in the rearview mirror, before repeating the question into her headset. “Any sign of Kaz?”

There was a long pause, but finally Mikey answered. His voice low and full of apprehension. “No.”

Sarah watched Kala drop her face into her hands and a silent sob rip through her. She frowned. “Mikey, you might want to ride home with us.”

His voice was heavy in her ear. “I’m already on my way down.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Kaz found the three teens in one of the rooms on the first floor. They’d scavenged a pot and were burning papers and chunks of wood and other debris in it. They looked up as he came in. “Hey, I brought dinner.”

The three set of eyes glowed. “Awesome!”

Kaz sat down between Jack and Ona, flipping open the box. The boy’s eyes bulged. “You scored a whole pizza!”

Sam reached for a slice, licking his lips. His own eyes grew wide when he touched it. “It’s still warm!” He raised a brow. “Did you pinch it?”

Kaz frowned. “No, a friend of mine gave it to me.”

Sam frowned as well. “Too bad. I was gonna ask how, so I could get some next time.”

Kaz chuckled as he picked up a slice. “No such luck, man.” Ona hesitated in taking a slice, her dark eyes watching him. He slid the box closer to her. “Help yourself.”

She took a slice, the edge of her lips curling. Jack smirked. “I think she likes you.”

“Yeah?” Kaz lifted a brow. “How can you tell?”

“She hasn’t taken off yet.” Sam mumbled around his second slice. “Girl can run fast when she wants.”

Kaz frowned, his eyes flicking to the cute female beside him with her pink highlights and wondered how she’d gotten herself in such a predicament. Surely she had family somewhere that was worried about her, just like he did. He turned his attention back to Jack. “So, how’d you meet? You guys been together long?”

Jack shrugged. “Me and Sam have known each other a while, but we just met Ona a few months ago. We’d been trying to make some braed near the park, but were having a pretty bad time of it.”

“Cheap tourist.” Sam grumbled.

“Anyway, we decided to try a different part of the city. We happened to pick the same street Ona was working. We still didn’t make much, but she was racking it up. The woman can’t resist that round face and those big innocent eyes she gives them.” He chewed on a pizza crust. “At the end of the day she went in a burger joint, came out and crossed the street with a sack. Baffled the hell out of us. But then she took out two burgers and gave them to us. That was best burger I’ve ever eaten.” He flashed a smile at Ona, who smiled back. “Since then we’ve been working as a team. She works one side of the street while we scare the tourist off the other. They can’t help but pass her and nine times out of ten she’ll get something from them, even if it’s just a quarter.”

“Cheap tourist.” Sam grumbled again.

“So, how do you know her name’s Ona, if she’s never spoken to you?” Kaz picked up a piece of wood dropping it into the small fire.

“We don’t, nobody knows her real name. I used to be an army brat. We were stationed in Hawaii for a while. She looks just like the natives there. Ona means sweetness in Hawaiian. And since she was super sweet to us, I figured it was the best name for her.” Jack reached across and tried to pinch her cheek. She swatted his hand away with a glare.

Kaz chuckled. “Seems to fit her.” She rolled her eyes at him, which only made him laugh more. They talked for a while longer and at some point he leaned on his left arm and regretted it as it sent pain rolling up his shoulder. He groaned, rubbing it. It might take days for it to feel better. Ona pointed at it. He waved a hand. “It’s okay, I just banged it earlier. There’s no permanent damage, it’s just sore.”

She motioned with her hands as if giving a massage. He shook his head. “No, that’s okay.” She frowned, looking down into the fire. Something caught his eye in the dim light. A thin red scar ran across the side of her neck. “Hey, what’s this?” He brushed her hair away, trying not make contact with her skin.

She didn’t lift her eyes, but Sam frowned on her other side. “Things can get pretty rough out here, especially for girls.”

Kaz frowned. “Did someone attack you?” For some reason the idea of someone harming her made his blood boil. She didn’t respond, her head dropping another notch. He looked at Jack for an answer.

Again the teen shrugged. “We don’t know. She already had it when we met.”

Kaz released her hair letting it fall back over her shoulder, his eyes catching the holo-band. The warning lights were flashing meaning the battery would be gone soon. He stood and dusted himself off. “I’m going to get some sleep. See you tomorrow.” He paused as he reached the door. “Oh, and if you leave, just remember to prop the door open on the roof.”

“Sure thing, man.” Sam replied, flopping backwards on the dirty floor.

Ona gave Kaz a questioning look as he left. Street kids tended to hang together for protection. It probably seemed a little odd to her that he went off on his own to sleep. As he made his way back to the fourth floor, he turned off the holo-band. He pulled out his duffle from its hiding place and found the charger. This building had no electricity so he’d have to find another place to plug it up. He climbed back to the roof and leapt to the adjacent building that did have electricity. Finding a plug on the outside of a roof access door, he plugged it up.

He scanned the roof to make sure there hadn’t been any recent activity here. There was a layer of dirt on it that didn’t appear to be bothered in a long time. Nodding to himself, he left it there covering it with a few rocks. Once he was certain it was well hidden, he hopped back over to the building he now shared and made his way to the room he’d slept in the night before. For a long time, he laid awake trying to come up with another lead for his problem with The Crew.


	4. Snatched

Kala paced back and forth across the living room. Her nerves were shot. She could hear the guys talking heatedly in the lab even through the closed door. They were arguing. Mikey had wanted to leave as soon as they’d gotten home, but the others were trying to tell him that he would just be aimlessly roaming the city without something to start with. They’d checked all the places Yoshi had mentioned and there was no sign of the young turtle.

Mikey’s voice rose above the rest. “I am not going to just leave him out there! None of you would do that!”

“No, we wouldn’t! But running around like a turtle with his head cut off is not going to solve anything, Mikey!” Leo pointed out.

“Just give me a holo, Don!” Mikey insisted.

Cat came from the kitchen with a cup of tea with a touch of saké in it. She squeezed Kala’s shoulder as she handed her the cup. Nearby, Yoshi paced back and forth his arms folded across his broad chest, scowling. They’d been in there arguing for a while now.

Donnie’s voice was even as he tried to plead with his brother. “Just give me a little time to-“

“Fine!” The door to the lab flew open, slamming against the brick wall as Mikey came out. Kala could remember only one other time she’d seen him look so angry. He hit the elevator button and spun on his brothers as they came out of the lab behind him. “None of you would be standing here right now, if it were one of them!” Indicating Mira, Yoshi and Shinta in one sweep of his hand.

Leo frowned. “That’s not fair, Mikey.”

“We just want a little time to work things out.” Donnie tried again.

Raph stepped past Leo and Don to put a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “I know there ain’t no way to stop you. So, I’m comin’ with you.” He sighed. “I know how you feel and I’d be the same way. So, let’s go find ‘im.”

Yoshi opened his mouth to say he’d go as well, but Cat came around the couch followed shortly by Kala. “Raph, it’s nearly daylight.”

He frowned at her. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep out of sight, darlin’.”

Anxiety swamped her green eyes as she grabbed his arm and turned to the other brothers. “Donnie, please. Give them the holos.”

Don glanced at Leo and then at Cat. “Okay.” He disappeared into the lab to return with two of the boxy holo-projectors. “Take these, they tend to last longer that the bands and here’s some extra batteries.” He passed them to Raph, who gave one to Mikey.

“Don and I will work on a way of locating him. We’ll call if we find him first.” Leo took a step forward to rest his hand on Mikey’s shoulder, his gaze soft. “Do you remember when Mira and Kaz were small and they got lost? We found them then didn’t we.” Mikey gave a slight nod. “And we’ll find him this time. We don’t abandon our own. You know that, bro.”

Mikey sighed. “Yeah, I do.”

Kala stepped around Leo to wrap her arms around Mikey’s neck. “Please be careful. I don’t want to lose you too.”

He enveloped her tightly in his arms. “You haven’t lost either of us yet, babe. And you won’t.”

The rest watched as Raph and Mikey left. Leo and Don headed back into the lab followed this time by Mira and K-three, while Sarah and Cat continued to try to comfort Kala. Don sat heavily in his rolling chair, rubbing his tired eyes thoughtfully. These all-nighters got harder the older he got.

“Maybe would could scan for his life signs. Our vitals are slightly different from humans.” Mira offered.

Don frowned. “I’ve tried that already. The computer keeps picking us up, because there are more of us.”

“This would be so much easier, if he’d taken his cell with him.” K-three leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

“And that’s exactly why he didn’t.” Leo informed him.

Don’s eyes landed on the holo-bands stacked on his desk. “Hmm, but he did take one of these.”

“How does that help us?” Leo asked.

Mira had picked up on her father’s train of thought. “The bands have a unique energy source. We might be able to track it.”

K-three nodded. “It does resonate a high wave frequency. But the problem is, it’s only detectable when the unit is on.”

Mira crossed the room to find the meter that could measure its levels, while Don began inputting information into the computer so he could do a search for it. Mira returned with the meter and turned on one of the holos so she could measure its frequency. “It’s measuring 100 kilohertz.” She immediately turned it off, so Don could do a scan of the city.

After a few minutes, the genius leaned back in his chair. “He must not have it on. We should have detected it by now.”

Leo sighed. “It was a good try, Don. Do you think you could set it up to alert us when he does use it?” Donnie nodded. All they could do now was wait.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kaz yawned as he stood to stretch. The shoulder he’d fallen on was stiff. He tried to roll it several times but it still hurt pretty bad. Actually a bit worse than last night. The adrenaline had likely saved him from a good deal of pain at the time. Sighing, he glanced at his watch. It was almost five in the evening. He strained to listen for any noises beneath him, but apparently his new friends were not there. Well, if he was going to try to get anything accomplished today, he’d better get started. He trudged up the stairs to the roof and peered out at the brightly lit city.

It was risky for him to be outside during the day without the holo. But in order to put the holo on, he was going to have to expose himself for a short while. He scanned the surrounding area one more time and then took off as fast as he could. He took the gap between the buildings easily and slipped quickly around the roof’s access door. The holo-band was just where he’d left it. Quickly uncovering it, he slipped it on and hit the on button.

Leaping back over to the abandoned building, he went back down to his temporary room. There was no point in going out to scout for The Crew right now. As far as he’d been able to tell they just committed crimes at night. He turned off the band and dug through his duffle for the small radio, tuning it to the police channel but keeping the volume low. In the meantime, he’d listen to see if there was any other strange activity going on that might be linked to The Crew. He leaned back against the wall and fiddled with the eye-piece as he listened to the constant chatter over the airway. It didn’t seem like he’d sat there very long when he heard footsteps run across the roof and down the stairs.

Turning on the holo and shutting off the radio, he moved to the stand just inside the door. If someone other than his new friends had discovered a way into the building, he wanted to be prepared. The footsteps stopped in the hall outside as if uncertain and then began to run in his direction again. They skidded to a stop outside his door. And he groaned inwardly. He’d left his duffle in plain sight of the door. He readied himself as a figure darted past him inside.

The familiar figure startled him and he dropped his defensive stance immediately. “Ona?” The girl turned to face him, her eyes frantic. She started swinging her arms and making wild gestures. He put up his hands to calm her. “Whoa, slow down. I don’t understand.” He frowned, glancing out the door. “Where are Jack and Sam?” The three were inseparable as far as he knew. She shook her head, tears beginning to streak her cheeks. She began gesturing anxiously again. “You’re going too fast. I can’t follow you.”

She sighed in frustration and picked up two rocks from the floor, holding them out in one hand. Kaz raised an eye ridge. “Jack and Sam?” She nodded and then snatched them out of her open palm with her other hand. “Someone took them?” She nodded, more tears rolling down her tan face. Kaz frowned. “Who took them? Did you see them?” She nodded. “Did they see you?” She shook her head to the negative this time. “What did they look like?”

She stared at him for a long time and then he realized that was way too complicated of a question for her to answer in her current state. He tried again. “Did they wear anything special or were they part of a gang or-” She waved her hands to stop him, gesturing to her eye. Kaz felt his blood run cold. “They were wearing eye-pieces?” She nodded, drawing the shape of the headset over one ear with her finger.

His frown deepened and he hurried across the room to pick up the one he’d found. He showed it to her. “Like this?” She gave a slow nod and took a step away from him. He realized an instant later his mistake. “Oh, no. This isn’t mine, I found it. See it doesn’t even work.” He flipped the switch on the back, but this time the unit remained dark. She stepped closer and pointed from him to the eye-piece. “Yeah, I know these creeps. They’re part of the reason I’m here.” His gaze softened. “Don’t worry. I’ll find them for you.”

She suddenly threw herself into his chest with a little whimper, her pink highlights clinging to her damp cheeks. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. But after just a moment she pulled away a half step to stare at him. Her fingers brushed along his plastron, and Kaz felt his insides tighten.

_Oh, crap!_

She could feel the difference. While his holo image was a human wearing a soft t-shirt, what her fingers touched were the hard plates on his plastron. Tentatively she moved her hand to his arm and instead of her fingers meeting soft human flesh, they met the smooth leathery flesh of the turtle. Her eyes widened and she stepped back, her hand clutched against her chest as if she’d been burned by the touch.

Kaz rubbed the back of his head. How was he going to get out of this one? Sighing, he tried to calm her. “Ona, it’s okay. Remember I would never hurt you.”

She continued to stare at him with wide eyes, but the fact that she hadn’t bolted bolstered his resolve. “It’s nothing really…” She shook her head and he saw right away he was not going to be able to talk his way out of this one, especially if he wanted her cooperation regarding The Crew. He weighed his options. He could lie and she’d know it and take off because of it. Or he could tell her the truth, possibly freak her out, and then she’d take off anyways. He searched her dark eyes. Something in him, told him he could trust her and just maybe she wouldn’t bolt on him.

“The truth?” He asked her softly. She gave one firm nod. He leaned heavily against the wall and slid down it to sit. She slowly followed him, sitting a few feet away. He pointed at the metal bracelet. “This thing makes me look human, but I’m not.” She tilted her head, obviously confused. “I’m a turtle.” She squinted at him in disbelief. “No, it’s the truth. I am a turtle, well a mutant turtle to be exact with a bit of Neutrino in there too.”

Ona huffed. She thought he was stalling or making fun of her or something, because what he was saying wasn’t making the slightest bit of sense. She waved a dismissive hand at him and started to get up to leave. “I can show you.” She lifted a dark brow at him. “Do you promise not to be scared or run away?” She gave a slow nod, but her eyes held uncertainty. “Remember it’s still me. Okay?” Again another nod.

Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, he turned off the band. She blinked as the human image faded and the turtle appeared. She stiffened but kept her word. After a few slow breaths, she moved a little closer. Kaz didn’t move. He didn’t want to scare her, so he remained entirely still as she reached out and touched his hand which was resting on his knee. He shivered at her touch, which sent a tingle down his arm. “It’s still me.” She raised her eyes to his and for a long moment seemed to search them. Apparently she found was she was looking for, because she visibly relaxed. Then she pointed at herself, him and the eyepiece. He nodded. “Yes, I’m going to help you find them.” Her bottom jaw trembled a little, her eyes full of fear for her lost friends.

He stood slowly as not to startle her, gathering his bag and gear. “But before I go look for them, we need to get you to someplace safe.” She gestured at their surroundings. “No, this place is too exposed. I know a better place. Come on.” But she caught his wrist, pointing at the holo-band and then herself. His brow furrowed. “You want it?” She gave a small almost sad nod, not meeting his gaze.

Kaz felt his heart ache. This beautiful creature wanted to hide behind a hologram. She didn’t want to be who she was. That thought hurt terribly. Although he’d grown up apart from the outside world, a freak by human standards, he’d long ago accepted who and what he was. “I’m sorry, I can’t give it to you. It’s the only one I have.” He couldn’t resist the desire to touch her cheek. And to his surprise she didn’t pull away, but met his gaze. “But someone as pretty as you shouldn’t hide behind one of these things, they’re only for ugly creatures like me.” She shook her head with a frown, but he wasn’t sure what she was arguing with – her being pretty or him being ugly.

He sighed and turned to the door. “Come on. We’ll have to hurry if we want to catch her.” She followed as he led the way to the roof. He paused to rearrange his kusarigama and turn on the holo before stepping outside into the late afternoon sun. Stepping to the edge of the roof, he motioned her to him. “We need to move fast. Climb on.” He indicated his back. She frowned and shook her head. He smiled. She hadn’t been frightened of him as a turtle but she was scared of a piggyback ride. He chuckled, taking her hands and guiding them to his shoulders. He squatted so she could climb on better. “Just close your eyes and hold on.” Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her legs into his hands.

She nodded against his neck and closed her eyes, relinquishing her safety into the hands of this stranger- this turtle. But there was something about him that made her innately want to trust him. She let out a small gasp when he started sprinting across the rooves. Kaz did his best to concentrate on what he was doing, but her warm body pressed against his shell and the feel of her thin legs inside her jeans was very distracting. Beneath the smell of dirt and grime, he could smell her own unique scent. It was like oranges, sweet and tangy.

He tried to focus on keeping his breathing even as he finally came to a stop several blocks from the abandon apartment building. “We’re here.” He chuckled softly when she didn’t let go right away. “It’s safe, I promise.” She slowly opened her eyes and slid off his back. He took her hand and led her to the fire-escape. She followed as they left the alley to enter a shop nearby.

Kaz was glad the door was still unlocked as he pushed it open. The door chimed and a voice came from the back room. “I’ll be right there.”

Kaz fidgeted. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. But it was way too late to change his mind as Jamie appeared around the corner. Her eyes went wide. “Kaz!” She rushed forward. “Oh, my goodness, Kaz!” She cupped his face. “We have been worried out of our minds!” Noticing the girl with him for the first time, she raised a brow. “Who’s this?”

“This Ona. She’s…. a friend.” He wasn’t entirely sure how to classify the girl. After all, they’d only met yesterday.

Jamie frowned. “Kaz we need to talk.”

He nodded, turning to Ona. “I’ll be right back, just wait right here. Okay?” She gave a nod and began looking around the music shop as Jamie half dragged Kaz to the small apartment in back.

Once they were out of sight, she grabbed his wrist and turned off the holo-band. She gave him a once over with her eyes, checking for obvious injuries. When she didn’t find any, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “Thank God!” Kaz couldn’t help but relax in her embrace. Her worry was touching and it made his heart ache for his mother. “Kala and Mikey are going to be so happy.”

He pulled away. “You can’t tell them I was here. I need more time to find out what The Crew and their creepy leader are up to.”

Jamie frowned. “I will not lie to your parents or your uncle.”

He tried again, making sure to address her properly. “Aunt Jamie, please. I need more time.”

She shook her head. “I won’t lie to Leo or the rest of the family.”

He gave a frustrated sigh. “Okay, fine. Tell them I was here. And as a matter of fact, give this to Uncle Don. See if he can figure out how it works. I know it’s transmitting some kind of signal.” He pulled the headset from his bag and handed it to her.

Shock crossed her face. “You’re not coming home?”

“No. Ona’s friends have been kidnapped by The Crew. I have to try to find them. I don’t have time to stay and explain all this.”

“So, what are you doing here?”

“Ona could be in danger. I wanted to leave her someplace safe before I took off. Would you mind letting her stay here for a while? Kind of keep an eye on her for me? She’s scared and alone.”

Something about the way Kaz talked about the girl made the wheels in Jamie’s head start turning. There seemed to be something special about her. “Does she know about…?”

“Yeah, she knows I’m a turtle.” He smirked, remembering her reaction, which had been one of curiosity rather than fear.

“Alright, but I am calling your dad to tell him you’re okay. He and Raph have been out all day looking for you. And the rest were out all night. They deserve to know you’re okay.”

Kaz sighed, dropping his duffle against a wall and rubbing his shoulder. “Fine. If I find Jack and Sam, I’ll come back for Ona. Hopefully I can follow The Crew back to their base this time.”

“Kaz, please don’t do anything reckless.” Leo had told her enough stories by this point that she knew the boy had a tendency to make rash decisions.

He smirked, still rubbing his shoulder. “Me reckless? No way.”

She gave a long suffering sigh with a little smile, but it faded as she watched him work his sore joint. “What’s wrong with your shoulder?”

“It’s nothing. I took a fall on it the other night. But it’s okay, just a bit sore.” He pressed the holo button. “I’ve got to get going. There’s no telling what The Crew is doing to Jack and Sam.” He started back towards the front of the store, where Ona was admiring a violin. He paused, turning back to his aunt. “Oh, and Ona doesn’t talk. So, there isn’t any likelihood of her spreading our secret.”

He stopped beside the girl. “Ona, this is my Aunt Jamie. I want you to stay with her until I get back.” She frowned, then touched his holo. He chuckled. “No, she’s not a turtle. She’s human.” His gaze softened. “Promise me you’ll stay put.” Ona frowned again but nodded. “Good, you’ll be safe here.”

Kaz shot his aunt a quick look before darting off out the door. Jamie sighed and turned to her unexpected guest. She smiled. “I bet I know something you’d really love.” Ona lifted a brow in curiosity. “How about a hot shower and a meal?” The teen’s eyes brightened and Jamie chuckled. “I thought so.” She took Ona by the arm and guided her into the small apartment. She still had some things there like towels and dishes, for the times she and Leo wanted to be alone. She handed the girl a towel and rag. “And when you get done, I’ve got a few frozen dinners in the fridge.”


	5. Bad Timing

Once Ona was showering, Jamie locked up and called Leo. He didn’t seem surprised to hear from her. “I was just about to call you. Donnie tracked Kaz’s holo-band to the shop.”

“Yes, he was here, but he isn’t any more. He said he needed more time. I’m not sure exactly what’s going but he left a girl here with me and he said he would come back for her.”

The bafflement was obvious in Leo’s tone. “A girl? Does she know anything about where he was going?”

“I don’t think so and she’s not exactly the talkative type.”

“I’m going to head your way. Maybe I can get some more information out of her. I’ll let Kala and Mikey know Kaz is okay too.” He paused and when he spoke again his tone was suspicious. “Does she seem dangerous?”

Jamie frowned. “No, she seems…. lost.”

There was relief in his voice. “Alright, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Raph groaned as he and Mikey stood on the edge of a building. Before them stretched the lower east side. The buildings here were all nearly the same height and it seemed like one could see forever in the daylight. But even with that advantage, they’d found no sign of Kaz all day. Now the sky was starting to turn orange as the sun began to set. “Mikey, this is pointless. Kaz is smart enough not to be out in the daytime. He’s ninja. He’ll be bunked down someplace. Just like we should be.” Raph rubbed the back of his neck where a stress knot was forming.

“Maybe not, Raph. He does have a holo-band. We need to keep searching, maybe hit some of the abandon buildings further south. Or maybe we could ask around, see if anyone has seen him.” Mikey knew he was grasping at straws but he just couldn’t stomach the idea of going home without his son.

Raph snorted. “What we gonna ask them, Mike? Hey, excuse me sir, but have you seen a giant talkin’ turtle?”

“No, but we could ask if they’d seen his holo-image.”

Raph sighed. He knew this was really hard on his younger brother and he wished he could reassure him somehow. But he couldn’t lie either. “He could have changed his holo-image, bro. Maybe even a dozen times by now to throw us off.”

Suddenly, Mikey’s cell began to buzz and he hurried to answer it. “Leo, did you find him?”

“Yeah, well sort of. Don tracked his holo-band to the music shop, but he must have turned it off when he left, because Donnie can’t find the signal anymore. I’m headed there right now and you might want to meet me there.”

Mikey sat heavily on the roof’s rim. His whole body felt like it might turn into jelly from relief. Kaz was okay. Jamie had seen him and Leo didn’t sound worried about him so he had to be alright. Didn’t he? “Wait, why are you going over there, if he’s not there anymore?”

“Jamie said he left a girl there with her. I’m hoping she can answer some questions.”

Mikey blinked. “A girl?”

There was slight amusement in his brother’s tone. “Yeah, a girl.”

Mikey blinked again. “What…Never mind, we’ll meet you there.”

Raph couldn’t help but grin as Mikey hung up. “A girl, huh? Maybe he’s been doin’ more than patrolin’ on his own.”

Mikey snorted as they started for the music shop. “Yoshi was with him, so maybe he was doing more too.”

Raph’s eyes narrowed and he wanted to smack him, but was just too relieved they had some lead on his nephew to bother.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Kaz raced across the rooftops in the near dark. He was hoping to find The Crew breaking into yet another store, but he hadn’t stumbled across any yet. He’d already checked three different spots with nothing. Just when he was about to turn and try another section of the neighborhood, he spotted a white truck that was nearly identical to the one he’d seen the gang use earlier. Cursing under his breath, he shot after it. He was fast but the truck was faster. Even at a dead run, the vehicle continued to gain distance on him. At last it got a little too far ahead and disappeared around a corner. Kaz tried to cut across the street to find it, but it was gone. Growling in frustration, he looked around him trying to get his bearings.

A multitude of warehouses stretched before him and any one of them could be where the truck had gone. If the truck was the right one to begin with. _Well, I might as well start looking. It’s as good a place as any for The Crew to be hiding._ So, he resolved himself to the search, which was going to take a while.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Ona stepped out of the shower to find that Kaz’s aunt had set some clean clothes out for her. She frowned at them, knowing they were going to be way too big. But glancing around, she discovered her own clothes had disappeared. She slipped on the large t-shirt and jogging pants. And as expected both nearly swallowed her. When she stepped out of the bathroom she heard a washing machine spinning nearby. So, that’s what had happened to her clothes. Jamie had put them to wash. She half smiled to herself. It had been a very long time since anyone had even made an effort to take care of her.

She swallowed hard, pushing down the memories. The past was the past and that was exactly where it was going to stay. Listening she could hear soft humming come from outside the apartment. Following the sound, she found her hostess in an adjacent store room that was even smaller than the one room apartment.

Jamie looked up from the tiny desk, set against a wall. “Oh, done already? I hope you enjoyed it.” Ona nodded and then plucked at her clothes. “I’m sorry about that. It was the closest thing I had to your size. Don’t worry, yours will be done washing soon and then a quick dry, and you’ll feel normal again.” Jamie smiled, pushing her glasses up her short nose. “I’ll be done here in just a minute and I’ll make you something to eat. Okay?”

Ona nodded again, her eyes falling on the guitar leaning against the wall. She slowly picked it up. Jamie opened her mouth to protest. Her guitar was a very personal item. But she clamped her mouth shut a second later as the girl began to play. After a moment, Ona caught Jamie staring at her and blushed, setting the instrument back down. Jamie lifted a brow. “Very nice. That’s a pretty complex piece for a teenager.”

Ona just shrugged and turned to go back into the apartment, but as she got to the door something caught her eye. She turned towards the front of the store. The lights were out but the shades hadn’t been drawn. She could see easily the street beyond through the large display windows. Her eyes widened as she saw the flash of a pale blue light. She hurried to the window for a better look. In the street walked six figures, all wearing the glowing eye-pieces. They began to pass under a street light and a silent gasp left her.  She knew two of them. Jack and Sam marched along with blank expressions. Without thinking she tore open the front door and bolted across the street.

She latched onto Jack’s arm, tugging and gesturing at him. But Jack did not respond, other than to brush her off. She frowned and tried again, tugging harder this time. But again he brushed her away. Ona turned to Sam, trying her best to get him to look at her. But his eyes remained blank and expressionless. After several more attempts at trying to get their attention, a voice buzzed through the headsets. “Stupid girl. Fine, she wants the two of you so bad, she’ll be the first female. Squad fifteen, bring that girl to me.”

Her jaw dropped as Jack suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist, and then Sam took the other. _No! No! What’s wrong with them! Kaz! Where is Kaz! Help me!_ She wanted to scream but what came out was more like a whimper. Fear raced through her body as she was dragged to a white truck and forced inside. Terrifying memories broke free as she was backed into a corner and the scream finally ripped its way out of her throat. But it was too late, the doors to the truck were closed. No one could hear her cries.

A little while later, Jamie heard the alley door being opened and she got up to greet her husband. She smiled as she rounded the corner and saw him and two of his brothers approach. He smiled as well, giving her quick embrace. She loved seeing him at the end of the day. As a matter of fact, it was her favorite time of day. She loved the feel of his powerful arms around her, his warm breath on her skin, and his enthralling scent. But the thing she loved most of all was the look in his eyes. Love was an understatement when it came to that look. It was like relief, love and joy mixed together with passion and hunger.

Raph glanced around. “So, where’s this girl?”

“She’s probably back here in the apartment.” Jamie led them back but frowned once they were inside. The girl was nowhere in sight. “I don’t understand. She was just here a minute ago. And her clothes are still in the washer.”

“Would she have left?” Leo frowned as Raph left the room.

Jamie shook her head. “No, she seemed fine with staying until Kaz got back.”

Raph returned, lingering in the doorway. “Did you leave the front door unlocked?” Jamie shook her head. “Then I hate to you but it looks like out pigeon flew the coop, because it is.”

Mikey groaned. It was beginning to feel like they were running in circles. “Did she say anything at all that could tell us where he went?”

Jamie frowned, her brown eyes sad. “No, she doesn’t talk. But Kaz said he was hoping to find The Crew’s base.”

Mikey paled. “He’s going after them by himself!”

Jamie nodded. “I tried to talk him out of it, but he seemed pretty determined. Oh, he did give me this.” She pulled the eyepiece from her pocket.

Leo took it, examining it. It was a pretty sleek design, whoever made it was obviously technically sound. “We’ll take this back to Donnie. You might as well come home too. I don’t want you here by yourself in case Kaz is followed back here.”

Jamie nodded and began to follow them out. She caught Mikey’s arm. She could tell he was still pretty worried. “Kaz seemed fine when he was here. I’m sure he’ll be okay, Mikey.”

He smiled weakly, covering her hand with his. “Thanks, sis.” Jamie smiled as well. They had accepted her into their family so completely that it warmed her heart.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Across the city, Kaz was becoming frustrated. He hadn’t spotted the white truck again, hardly any trucks for that matter. He sat on a roof, frowning. He was worried about leaving Ona with his aunt and he was worried about the rest of his family. What would they all think about him dropping the girl in their laps and taking off? And poor Ona, Leo was probably already interrogating her. He sighed inwardly, continuing to scan the buildings and alleys. That’s when he saw it. It was just a flash of white as a truck slipped between two buildings. Jumping to his feet, he dashed in its direction. He made it just in time to see a metal door close behind it.

His frown returned with a vengeance as he observed the structure. It was windowless, the only access besides the giant metal garage door was a vent on the roof. As he slipped closer, he could see the roof was covered in cameras and sensors. If he set even a single foot there while they were active, his enemy would know he was there. He’d have to bypass them somehow.

Inside the warehouse, Ona was totted from the truck in a state of unconsciousness. She’d been sedated after a struggle that had given her bruise on her cheek. The squad carried her through a set of doors and into an elevator that descended several flights. Then down a corridor to a large room that glowed with computers.

A man leaned over the controls. He was so thin his bones could be easily seen through his skin. His eyes were sunken and he was topped with a scraggly tuff of black hair. He turned as Ona was dropped heavily on the floor in front of him. He smirked as he squatted down beside her. “Such a pretty thing. You’ll make a good personal slave.” He stood, speaking into a mike attached to his wrist. “Put her in a chair.”

Several pairs of hands lifted her and moved her into one of the metal chairs lining the wall. Metal restraints were placed around her ankles and wrists. Ona began to stir, opening her eyes slowly to gaze around the room. She blinked at the gangly man. “Well, now. I’m glad the effects have worn off. It’s better if you’re awake to do the procedure.” She fought against the restraints, whimpering. “Don’t worry, my dear. It isn’t painful. Well, not much. You will wake up renewed like a new born babe. All those terrible memories forgotten, all those that hurt you will be forgotten. All that you will know is me.” He smirked again and her jaw dropped.

This man wanted to erase her memories? There was no doubt that there were many she’d be glad to be rid of. But there were a few she wanted to keep. They were the ones that kept her sane. They were the places she retreated when the world became too much – where she had hidden when _he_ had touched her. Tears began to streak her cheeks as the bony man reached over her head to pull down a metal hood-like device. Adjusting a knob, he pressed it tight against her skull.

This time when he smiled, it was almost genuine in its depth. “You will thank me when this is over.”

Outside, Kaz leveled the stone in his hand and threw it as hard as he could. The front of one camera shattered, followed by the other three as they too were struck with stones. Then he leapt to the edge of the roof, not touching the top itself until he could remove the four sensors. Using the blade of his kusarigama he took out the two closest and then darted along the roof’s ledge to take out the other two. When he was satisfied that all cameras and sensors had been removed, he waited for any sign that his presence had been realized.

But the building remained silent. No alarms blared and no sirens wailed. Kaz let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Either the sensors and cameras were fake or their owner was distracted. Some part of him hoped it was the former. Because if The Crew was inside and their leader was distracted, it meant he was up to something. Kaz sprinted across the roof and kicked open the air vent. Thanking his mother’s slender form and his father’s agility, he jumped down the narrow shaft, landing lightly. He picked a direction at random and crawled along the duct. It was strange how quiet things seemed. There were no voices or machinery or anything at this level.

Finally, he spotted a grate and stopped to look inside. Rows of boys and young men stood, staring blankly ahead their eyepieces glowing. This madman was growing a small army. Kaz noted that the boys all looked like runaways, dressed in the same tattered and dirty clothes Jack and Sam had been in. And now that he knew the crew was kidnapping the street kids, he knew what was happening to his new friends as well.

Kaz suppressed the desire to growl with anger. What gave this man the right to steal these kids from the street! He pushed down the desire to leap down and rip the eyepieces of every one of them. Instead he crawled on until he came to a vertical shaft. Moving down it, he stopped to listen at each level. The first two levels were silent, but the third and final hummed as if a lot of machinery was being used. He paused as he started to move into the duct, because a scream ripped through the air turning his blood cold. Something inside him urged him forward at a speed he didn’t think was possible in the tiny space.

The scream pierced through his head and heart. It was a scream of pain and loss. Kaz ground his teeth as he followed it to a grate. Beneath him was a large room, humming from the dozens of computers and monitors. The scream faded and he could see a form slump limply in a chair to one side. He couldn’t tell who it was from his angle, but the voice had been female. Then he saw a man standing beside the monitors, his back to him.

“Good, the first phase is complete. Now we begin to recreate you, my dear.” The man said folding his hands behind his back.  Kaz recognized the thin male voice immediately as the one he’d heard over the headset. He snarled and kicked the grate out, jumping down to land in the center of the room. The man turned at the sound of the metal grill hitting the floor to stare at the turtle. “You.”

Kaz glared back. “I take it you’re the one that’s using street kids to do his dirty work.”

The man’s lips rolled back into what must have been his version of a grin, but it looked more like a snarl. “Dr. Anton Lanius, at your service.”

Kaz snorted. “Let me guess, you’re a doctor of crazy.”

“No. I am a neurologist.”

“So, that’s how you’re controlling people by messing with their minds.”

Lanuis waved a hand. “No, it’s how I save them. I am helping these poor souls, by removing the memories that cause them so much pain.” He motioned to his right. “Like this miserable creature here. She will never have to remember the things that hurt her ever again.”

Kaz couldn’t help but glance in the direction he’d indicated. It didn’t register at first. The girl half slumped in the metal chair in clothes that were way too big for her with a bruise forming on her cheek. But he did a double take when he saw a strip of pink hair peeking out from beneath the metal hood. His heart fell to his toes. “Ona!”


	6. One's Nature

“So, what does it do Donnie?” Leo asked.

Donatello set down his tool, his expression one of slight admiration. “It’s a very sophisticated communications device. It relays both audio and visual information. And Kaz was right, it is transmitting an ultrasonic signal. Well, when it’s working it does.”

“And how is that gonna help us find Kaz?” Raph groused.

Behind him, Mikey leaned in the doorway, Kala tucked under his chin. He was beginning to feel the edge of despair. It seemed like every time they got close to his son, he’d slip through their fingers. And now Kaz had gone off on his own to fight an entire gang by himself. What exactly was he trying to prove? Whatever it was, Mikey had a terrible gut twisting suspicion it was going to get him killed.

Donnie sighed. How many times did he have to explain these things to his brothers? “It means we can follow it back to its source.”

Leo straightened. “But I thought it was broken.”

“It was. I fixed it.”

Mikey shifted Kala in his arms as he stood a little straighter, his jaw clenched. “Then what are we standing here for?”

Leo nodded, his gaze shifting to Raph. “Yoshi better come along this time. I have a feeling we’re going to need everyone.”

As the lab began to empty, Donnie put a hand on Mira’s shoulder. “I’d like you to stay here.”

Her mouth opened and closed in astonishment for a moment and then she glared. “What!”

“Mira, sweetie. I have a feeling things are going to get really bad out there tonight. I need you to stay here and prep the lab.” He squeezed her shoulders. “Please, don’t argue with me.”

Mira glanced past her father at K-three who’d stopped in the doorway. The Turtleoid gave a slight nod and she could feel his protectiveness sweep over her. He wanted her to stay just as much her father. She frowned. “Mom can prep the lab.”

Don frowned as well. “She can but she could use your help, especially if something happens to me.”

K-three stepped up beside Don. “He’s right, Mira. You’re needed more here than out there.”

Donnie nodded and Mira sighed. She wasn’t used to being left behind. “Okay.”

Her father smiled and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. “Thanks sweetheart.”

He left and K-three frowned at his mate. He could feel her unhappiness. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. “You know how I feel about you fighting.” She nodded. She knew it made him anxious and scared and maybe even a bit distracted. “Do you remember what we talked about the other night?”

Her cheeks tinted pink. “Yes.”

“Well, when this is over, let’s do it.”

Her love flooded over him like a tidal wave while her eyes glowed. “Really?”

He smiled. “Really.” He kissed her again, pulling her petite body against his.

“Be careful.” She whispered against his lips.

He pulled away with a smirk. “ _I_ always am.” She snorted at his insinuation that she was the reckless one. He just chuckled and took her hand, leading her into the living room. The guys were already climbing into the elevator and K-three released her hand to follow. He met her gaze as the doors closed and his love flowed over her like a warm blanket.

The room seemed deathly quiet as if each of the women remaining had an ominous feeling. Shinta watched them from the dojo’s doorway. He was getting to the age that knowing his family was going into battle without him was really starting to trouble him. He’d been training with his katana now for two years and even his father said he was doing excellent. But still he was forced to sit on the sidelines and watch the others risk their lives.

The slight resentment he was feeling faded as he watched the girls settle on the couch, their faces strained with worry. If he was forced to remain behind then he would do his best to watch out for them, to protect them while the others were away.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

“What did you do to her!” Kaz clenched his fists, fighting down the desire to spring forward and rip the man’s head off right there.

Lanius eyed him. “Such concern. Do you know her?”

“Answer the question. What did you do!”

“I merely removed those things that would inhibit her. These filthy little street urchins have no worth to the outside world. But I give them purpose, food and shelter. Now that the slate is wiped clean I can reprogram her mind to do exactly as it is told.”

“How dare you! Who do you think you are to steal people’s memories – people’s lives! Those memories are theirs – good and bad!” Kaz took a step forward, his muscles flexing in the room’s bright lights. It wouldn’t take much to break this scrawny man in half. And he deserved it after what he’d done.

Lifting his wrist, Lanius spoke into his mike again. “Drake, Lewis come to me.” The doctor gave Kaz a look of boredom as he walked to a board with switches and dials. “Your companion here has just been the first female to undergo my procedure. I had hesitated to use it on women. They process memory so illogically. Males compartmentalize it and thus the area of the brain that must be wiped is far smaller. Whereas females use every part of their brains to story memory. Touch, smell, even sound can be related to a specific event or memory.”

Kaz growled, taking another step forward. “Thanks for the lecture, but so what?”

“I’m telling you this because it means I had to expunge a significant portion of her brain.” He frowned, his sunken eyes cold. “I certainly hope it wasn’t too much.” He started to reach for a switch to begin the second phase of brainwashing. A shuriken embedded itself in the control board mere centimeters from his hand. He looked up, glaring at the turtle.

But Kaz’s glare was darker. “I won’t let you do anything else to her!”

A door at one side of the room opened and two large men entered. Kaz was surprised not to see the signature eyepiece on either of them. “You called boss.” One said as he stepped up next to the doctor.

“Capture this creature. I believe his brain will prove particularly interesting.” Lanius smirked as the two men began to encroach on the turtle.

Kaz grinned, pulling his kusarigma. These guys were obviously not brainwashed, which meant they were acting on their own. He lazily twirled his blade. “You guys have no idea who you’re messing with.”

One cracked his knuckles. “Neither do you.”

The other snorted. “What’s with the weird costume?”

“Dude, this is no costume. I’m a turtle and you’re about to get shell-shocked.” The first man charged and Kaz sidestepped letting his momentum carry him to the ground. Kaz snickered as he dodged several blows by the second man. “Where’d you guys learn to fight on a bubblegum wrapper?” The first man had gotten to his feet, but was quickly taken down again as Kaz’s chain wrapped around his foot and pulled him off balance. The second man tried to grab the turtle from behind while he was distracted, but Kaz swept his leg behind him sending that man to the ground as well. The young turtle shook his head. “Man, you dudes need to practice more. My little cousin can fight better than that.”

As the two men gathered their feet again and tried another round of attacks, Lanius scowled and reached for the controls. Another shuriken stuck into the control panel. Kaz shook a finger at him as he punched one of the guys. “Uh-uh, doc, I don’t think so!” The turtle was drawn back into his fight when one of the men tried to kick him.

Lanius’s scowl only deepened. His men didn’t seem like they were making much progress. It was time to even the odds. He crossed the room to a drawer beneath one of the panels.

Kaz didn’t see the doctor as he approached them. The turtle sent one of the men flying across the room, but he didn’t have time to think as his body was suddenly jolted with a million volts of electricity. His body began to jerk and he fell to the floor. When the searing pain ended, he still could not move. The muscles in his entire body felt like they were stuck in cement.

“Now, take care of him.” Lanius growled at the men.

The first man smirked. “It’ll be a pleasure.” He kicked Kaz hard across the head with his steel toed boot. Blood splattered across the floor. The second man kicked him in the side with an equally steel toed boot. Kaz cringed as he felt a rib crack. His carapace and plastron protected him for major blows but his bridge was soft and malleable. It was one of his more vulnerable places. He groaned, trying to get his muscles to respond. The two men continued their attack as one kicked him in his left shoulder which was already sore. The turtle couldn’t prevent the sharp cry that left him. The other man stepped on one of his hands, crushing his two large knuckles.

Kaz finally felt his muscles loosen and he grasped the hilt of his kusarigma, swinging it around to jab the blade into the man’s leg. The man howled in pain and stumbled away as Kaz pushed himself to his knees. The second man was still too close as he slammed his knee into Kaz’s jaw. He fell back, still not fully recovered from the Taser. The man went to kick him in the face but this time Kaz was ready, catching his foot and throwing him back with as much strength as he could muster.

Lanius glowered at the scene before him, which was already returning to its previous state. Tossing aside the Taser, he left through the main doors.

Kaz was on his feet now, blood trickling down one side of his face. His eyes glowed with fury as he sent the second man to the ground with a well-placed blow. The thug crumpled into oblivion. The man with the wound in his leg wrapped his arms around Kaz from behind, but the turtle would have none of that. He slammed a foot into the injured leg and threw him over his shoulder into a far wall, sending him into unconsciousness as well.

Kaz panted as he looked around the room, realizing for the first time that Lanius was gone. He hurried to Ona’s side removing the hood and restraints. She tumbled forward out of the chair and he caught her in his arms. “Come on, Ona. You have to wake up. Come on. You can do it.” A touch of fear raced through him as her eyes fluttered slightly. If what Lanius had said was true, she wouldn’t know him. She might be frightened and not trust him. The last time she’d gotten a chance to know him before she’d seen him in all his turtle glory. But this time she wouldn’t know him at all.

But he couldn’t just leave her there. Every cell in his body told him he had to protect her. He stroked her cheek gently. “Come on, babe. You got to open your eyes.” As if the soft command was enough, she did. At first they were unfocused, fuzzy and uncertain. Then they slowly fixated him. Her hands came up to muffle the small scream.

Kaz frowned as she scrambled out of his arms and scooted back about a foot. He sighed. What had he expected her to do, throw her arms around him? He looked away shamefully. “We need to go. It’s not safe here.” He stood, looking up at the vent he’d come through. It would be a very hard climb with his shoulder, even if he could get his grappler up there. The ceiling was at least twenty feet in height.

He heard Ona stand behind him, but what he didn’t expect was the soft voice that followed. “What… Who are you?”

He turned to her, his blue eyes soft as they met her dark brown ones. “I’m a friend. My name is Kaz.”

She frowned. “Do we know each other?” She looked down at her hands. “Do you know who I am?”

Kaz’s frown was deeper. “He made you forget everything. I’m sorry but I don’t have time to explain. We’re in danger here. We have to go.” He pulled out his grappler and tried for the hole in the ceiling. It made it, but the hooks had nothing to hold to so it fell. He didn’t have another opportunity to make another throw as the doors to the room opened and dozens of men flowed inside. He backed towards Ona. “Stay close and keep behind me. I won’t let them hurt you.”

She nodded, but there was fear in her eyes. “Okay.” She whispered, her hand resting on his shell as he backed a little closer to her. She would trust this stranger- this turtle with her life.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

“Looks like this is the place.” Don observed as they stepped on to the roof.

“Yeah, this looks like Kaz’s handy work too.” Mikey picked up one of the stones that had smashed a camera.

Yoshi spotted the air vent. “Look, he must’ve went this way.” The teen didn’t wait as he leapt down the shaft.

“Damn it, Yoshi!” Raph growled as he quickly followed.

Leo frowned. “Mikey you go with them.” His brother nodded before jumping down the shaft after the others. “Don, you, me and K-three are going to cause a distraction.”

Donnie frowned. “Why? If they aren’t on to us yet?”

“This building is full of Crew and we don’t know how many. We need to split their defenses.” Leo lead the way to the front side of the warehouse.

“And how do we do that?” K-three asked with puzzlement.

Leo smirked. “With a frontal assault.”

Inside the air duct, Yoshi moved aside just before Raphael landed at the bottom. The teen started to move down the vent. “This way.”

But Raph caught his arm. “You need to start lookin’ before you leap. You’re gonna get yourself killed that way!”

“Someone else used to be told that all the time.” Mikey said from behind them.

“Shut up, Mikey.” Raph growled.

Yoshi ignored both of them and started to move away again. “He went this way.”

“How do you know?” Mikey asked.

“The dust is disturbed in this direction.” Yoshi pointed out as he led the way. They found the vertical shaft and went down just as Kaz had done. But this time finding the right floor was easy with all the shouting and sounds of combat.

As Yoshi found the open grate and stared down into the room, it was hard to locate Kaz in the frenzy. But he soon spotted him, pinned against a wall with a girl cowering behind him. He was covered in blood from cuts and bruises and a large gash on one side of his head. The sheer number of attackers was overwhelming him.

Ona gripped the edges of Kaz’s shell, her heart pounding as he fought to keep the multitude of hands that were grabbing at her and the fists aimed at him at bay. He turned to his right to block yet another attacker and she gasped as hand holding a knife descended on her. Kaz spun back in time keep the blow from striking her, but not in time to block it properly. The blade caught him between his collar bone and plastron. He stepped back, staring at the hilt sticking out of his skin.

Ona’s scream rang in his ears as he fell to his knees and the world spun for a moment before going dark.


	7. Faith

The turtle van burst through the metal garage door and slammed into the back of the white truck. Donnie couldn’t suppress his groan. Why did they always have to be so rough with his inventions? Luckily he at least had several pairs of hands to help him with repairs to vehicles these days. An alarm rang out inside and two men immediately appeared at the double doors in front of them.

“Come on!” Leo was already jumping out to greet the gang members. K-three and Donnie quickly followed. Within moments more men were flowing out of the double doors and the three were swept up in the mayhem.

The flow of men seemed to be unending. Even Leo found that although the men were untrained and single minded in their attacks, the utter number would overtake them given enough time. They needed an advantage. “Donnie! We need cover!”

Donnie glanced around as he fought off the horde. Across the room was the main breaker box. “K-three! The box!” He pointed at it before blocking another attacker.

“Got it!” K-three punched a man sending him to the floor and pulled an arrow from his quiver. He loosed it and it flew true, striking the box. Sparks few and the lights went out. The alarm stopped its incessant wail and to their surprise the men around them stopped their attacks as well. Although their eyepieces continued to glow a pale blue in the darkness, they had stopped receiving the signal that was controlling them.

Leo frowned as they regrouped. “Donnie?”

“That ultrasonic signal must have been being used to control their minds. Without it they’re just normal people.” Don frowned at the men and teens around him. They seemed even more disoriented than they should have. He watched the man that was closest to him.

The guy pulled off the eyepiece and stared at it in confusion. “What’s going on? Where am I?” He looked down at himself. “Who am I?” He touched his face and winced at its soreness. “And why does my face hurt?”

K-three frowned. “You don’t know who you are?”

The man squinted at them in the darkness, not being able to make out more than mere shapes. “No, do you? Who are you? Can you tell me where I am?”

Leo gasped sharply. These people were brainwashed. Their memories apparently wiped clean. Kaz had been right after all. Whoever had done this had been planning something big, because he had grown an army of mindless soldiers, most of which were just kids. He felt his heart ache for them. “It’ll be alright sir. If you wouldn’t mind helping. Take everyone outside, we’ll get help to figure out who each of you are.”

The man nodded in the darkness. “Yeah, help sounds good.” He turned to the others and began explaining what had been told to him.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Yoshi watched in horror as a man stabbed his cousin and he collapsed. “Kaz!” His cry was swallowed by the girl’s scream and the simultaneous screech of an alarm. Without further thought he leapt down into the crowd, crushing three men to the floor upon impact. He was followed down within seconds by his father and uncle. The three turtles began tearing their way through the mob towards their fallen family member.

Ona scrambled for a Taser that had been abandoned on the floor and stood up holding it defensively in front of them. “Stay back!” She set her jaw, fighting the sting of tears.

Mikey was throwing men to the side even faster than Raph and Yoshi, plowing his way through the men to his son’s side. When at last he glimpsed his fallen figure, his blood ran cold. “No! Kaz!” The girl standing over his son swung the Taser around as he pushed his way past the others. He threw up his hands. “It’s okay. We’re the good guys. He’s my son.”

She blinked at him and moved back to kneel beside Kaz’s head. Mikey watched as if the world were playing in slow-motion as she lifted Kaz’s head gently into her lap. The pain and fear in her dark eyes when she looked up at him was almost heartbreaking. “Please, help him. He saved my life.”

Raph and Yoshi were with them now keeping the throng at bay. Mikey slowly knelt beside his son. He took in a sharp breath as he touched his face. “Oh, Kazzey… What have you done?” He watched the slow rise and fall of his son’s chest and he knew he was at least breathing. “Hang in there, Kaz. We’ll get you home. Everything will be okay.” Mikey’s voice choked a little as he fought the lump growing in his throat. He lifted one of Kaz’s hands and squeezed it. “You’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.”

Ona pointed at the knife. “Should we take this out?”

Mikey shook his head. “No, it could be keeping him from bleeding out.”

Suddenly the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness. The only lights in the room were the glowing eyepieces. Raph and Yoshi suddenly found themselves not fighting anyone as the men stumbled away from them and did not attempt another attack. Mikey fumbled for his cell with shaking hands. The light it cast made Kaz look incredibly pale. He hit the speed dial button and rested it against his head, swallowing hard. “Donnie, you better get down here. We’re three floors down. You better hurry. It’s bad…. really bad.”

Mikey hung up but kept the phone on. In its light he watched girl wrap her arms around his son’s head, her tears falling on his face. “Please don’t leave me.” She whispered softly.

Mikey bit his lip hard, fighting his own tears. Raph’s hand landed on his shoulder as he knelt beside his brother. “Oh, God. Kaz…” Mikey almost broke at the emotion in his voice. Raph squeezed his shoulder tightly. “He’ll be alright, Mike. He’s strong. He’ll make it.”

The room that had been filled nearly to the brink with young men and teens was almost empty when the others arrived. Don gave Ona a quick look as he knelt beside her and began his examination. K-three had to turn away, not able to stand the sight of the boy that reminded him so much of his younger brother treading so close to death. Leo paled at the vision of Kaz with the knife sticking out of him. He turned and walked back out of the room.

Raph cursed under his breath as he stood to follow him. Yoshi took the spot beside Mikey, his whole body trembling. Mikey opened and closed his mouth several times before he was able to force out his brother’s name. “Donnie….?” The world was contained in that single word. His son’s life was sitting on a razor’s edge and his brother was his only hope.

Donatello looked up at his younger brother, trying not to let his own worry show in his eyes. It was never wise to show uncertainty to him. Mikey had a tendency to overreact in these situations. So, it was best to keep him calm. “We need to get him home. He’s breathing, that’s a good sign. It means his lungs and airway are clear.”

Beside him, Ona lifted her head to look at him for the first time. “What about…?” Her eyes shifted to the knife.

Don frowned. “We’ll need to leave it in for now. Once we get him home, I can take it out. Hopefully it didn’t hit a major artery.”

Raph left the large room and paused to listen to the destruction happening in another nearby. He followed the noise to find Leo rampaging through a room that was apparently some type of sleeping quarters. He watched him throw a cot across the room and smash a small dresser into shards. Raph continued to watch as his elder brother completely ripped apart the room. Leo let out a roar and then fell to his knees, his shoulders quaking uncontrollably. There had only been a few times when their calm and collected leader had lost his cool like this.

Raph frowned as he moved around to kneel in front of him. “This ain’t your fault, Leo.”

Leo’s blue eyes were full of barely controlled rage. “Yes it is!” He ground out through clenched teeth.

“No, it’s not. Kaz was the one that chose to storm out. I should know, I’ve done it enough.” Raph pointed out.

“It is _my_ fault! I let him leave! I let him walk away! I left him unprotected! It’s my responsibility, Raph! Father left me to make sure our family was safe!” Leo’s head dropped. “And I’ve failed him. I’ve failed Kaz too.”

“No you haven’t!” Raph growled. “You’ve done everything possible to keep us safe. And whether you like to admit or not, you can’t control everything and everybody. Mistakes are gonna be made, we accepted that a long time ago.”

Leo’s head shot up, that dangerous edge in his eyes again. “Mistakes! You call Kaz getting stabbed a _mistake_! He could die, Raph! That’s one hell of a mistake!”

“But he’s not dead yet.” Leo and Raph turned to stare at Mikey in the doorway. He was pale and shaking, but trying desperately to keep his composure. “But we have to get him home so Donnie can save him.”

Leo pushed himself to his feet and crossed the space between them. Their blue eyes met and Mikey suddenly found himself in Leo’s embrace. It had been such a long time since his brother had hugged him that for a split second Mikey wasn’t sure what to do. Then he wrapped his arms around him, dropping his head to Leo’s shoulder and choking back the sob that wanted to leave him. Leo’s arms tightened around him. “He won’t die, Mikey. We won’t let him. I swear it on my own life.”

When the four brothers lifted Kaz slowly out of Ona’s arms, she felt strangely cold and empty inside. She followed after them as they carried him the three flights of stairs back to their van, tears continuing to streak her cheeks. K-three turned to her as they were climbing inside. “You should probably stay with the others and let the medical team check you out with them.” They had already called the police and emergency crews anonymously and explained the situation. They would be there shortly.

Panic crossed her round face. “No! Please! I have to stay with Kaz!” She wasn’t sure why, but she felt so secure when she was near him. Somehow in just a matter of minutes he had become her anchor. The idea of leaving him nearly tore her apart. She didn’t know who she was, or where she was, or anything else for that matter. But she knew him. Not in the sense that a person knows someone’s favorite show or color or food, but she knew his soul – his heart. He had saved her, risked his life for her, and had asked nothing of her in return. He deserved her loyalty at the least.

K-three glanced over his shoulder at the brothers. He wasn’t sure what they wanted to do. This girl was a stranger. But then again she had stayed with Kaz and held him so tenderly that it reminded him of the way Mira held him. Mikey looked up as he knelt beside the cot in the back of the van. “Let her come K-three.”

The Turtleoid nodded and offered her hand up into the van, which she hurriedly took. She knelt beside Mikey, immediately reaching out to touch Kaz’s cheek. She let out a shuddering breath as if the contact released some great pressure inside her. Mikey couldn’t help but smile a little. She obviously cared about his son. He wrapped one of her small hands in his, making her look at him. “He’ll be okay. You’ll see.” He squeezed her hand. “I think he really cares about you.”

She blushed slightly, wondering exactly what her and Kaz’s relationship had been. But how could she know that, when she didn’t even know her own name. She looked up at Kaz’s father tentatively. “Do you know my name?”

Mikey frowned. “Kaz called you Ona. I’m not sure if that’s your real name or not though.”

“Ona.” She repeated the name, but it held no meaning to her – stirred no emotion or memory. However, if it is what Kaz chose to call her then it was her name, whether it was true or not.

The van clinked and clunked but made it to the garage. Leo backed it right up to the back door and Raph hopped out to shut off the alarm. Donnie had been keeping an eye on Kaz. He’d called ahead and told Sarah they had wounded. He hadn’t elaborated, but he knew she could feel his fear. The young turtle was beginning to sweat profusely and his breathing had become shallow and fast. He was starting to go into shock. Don bit his lip, worry seeping into his tone. “We need to hurry guys.”

Raph, Leo, Yoshi and K-three carefully carried Kaz through the garage and into the elevator. Ona hung close to them, not wanting to leave Kaz, while Don and Mikey followed. They could hear shouting even before the door opened. “Let go of me!” It was Kala, struggling in Cat and Mira’s arms.

Mikey was the first out of the elevator, grabbing her and pulling her away. “No, Kala. You don’t want to see him like this!”

She fought him, trying to see around his larger form. “Kaz!” She pounded her fists against his plastron. “Let go of me Mikey! I need to see him!”

“No, you don’t!” Mikey wrapped her tightly in his arms, his voice cracking.

Kala continued to freak out, trying desperately to get out of her husband’s death grip. But she suddenly stopped when she felt the dampness in her hair. She lifted her head to look at him. Tears streamed freely down his face. “No…” She whispered. When Mikey finally opened his watery eyes to look at her, she felt like she’d been kicked in the gut, all the wind being knocked out of her. “No…” She whispered again. Her voice rose in pitch. “No! No! No!”

Sarah was waiting as they carried Kaz in and laid him a cot. She paled, spinning away from them a hand pressed to her mouth muffling the silent scream that wanted to rip its way out of her. She’d been somewhat prepared. After all she could sense everything her mate was feeling, all his anxiety and fear. But she hadn’t been prepared for the knife sticking out of her nephew’s chest. Donnie’s hand landed on her shoulder and she took several steadying breaths before daring to look at him.

“He’s still alive, but I’m going to need your help. We’re going to have to open him up to make sure the blade didn’t strike anything major.” He explained. Then turned to Leo. “Clear the room.”

Leo nodded. “Everyone out. We need to give Don and Sarah room to work.” Everyone began to move out, but when Leo went to urge Ona out she pulled away from him.

“No! I want to stay!” Tears ran freely down her tan cheeks.

Mira stepped into the doorway, she knew she’d be needed to help with Kaz. She frowned at Ona. “She’s scared.” Leo glanced at Don and his brother nodded. Mira nodded as well. She took Ona by the elbow and the girl started to panic again. “You can stay.” Mira assured her as she led her across the room and sat her in a chair. “But you have to stay out of the way.”

Ona nodded. “Okay, just don’t make me leave.”

Mira smiled slightly. She could feel the girl’s protectiveness of her cousin. She hurried back to the cot as Leo closed the door behind him. Her eyes locking on the hilt. She was glad to possess her father’s logical mind at that moment. Instead of focusing on the chaotic emotions running rampant in the next room, she focused on preparing Kaz for surgery.

Cat rummaged through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, finally finding the bottle she was looking for. Her hands shook a bit as she dumped two pills into her hand. Hurrying back into the living room, she met Jamie coming from the kitchen with a cup of water. She took it from her and hurried to where Mikey sat on the couch, Kala cradled in his lap. She was hyperventilating. “Here take these.” Cat offered them the pills. Mikey frowned at her. “It’s a sedative, just to calm her down.” Cat explained, her eyes soft.

Mikey nodded, lifting Kala’s head. “Try to take them, babe. It’ll make you feel better.”

“I want….to see….Kaz…” She wheezed.

Mikey stroked her hair. “You will, but not yet. Let Donnie work his magic first.” He took the pills from Cat. “Now, please take these.” She tried to slow her breathing and gave the slightest nod. Mikey helped her take the pills and water. Then they sat about the room in a seemingly impenetrable silence.

“Damn it!” Yoshi’s voice broke as he rushed out of the living room into the dojo.

Cat stood as if to follow him, but Raph shook his head at her as he trailed after their son into the adjacent room. Yoshi was already slamming his fists into the large bag, cursing under his breath with every blow. Raph stood and waited. He knew the helplessness his son felt. He knew the desire to do anything to ease the pain and fear. Yoshi hadn’t been exposed to nearly the amount of danger and near-death scars they had been through. But just because Raph had experienced more of them, didn’t mean they were any less terrifying. He waited until Yoshi’s blows slowed and then approached him, catching his fist.

The teen looked up at him with damp eyes. “I should have been with him! I shouldn’t have let him go off by himself!”

Raph didn’t say anything at first, just pulled him into an embrace. Yoshi gripped his father tightly as his shoulders shook. Raph took a deep shuddering breath. “You sound like Leo. This isn’t your fault either.”

“But it is.” Yoshi protested, not lifting his head. “If I had been with him…”

“Then you might be in there with him right now.” Raph’s arm tightened around him. “Or worse…” As selfish as it was Raph couldn’t help but be glad it wasn’t his son in there shadowing death’s door. _At least you’re safe. And I’ll tear the Earth off its axis to keep you that way._

Cat stepped into the doorway, her green eyes soft as she watched her boys. Raph opened his eyes to gaze at her and she slowly crossed the space between them. She stood on her toes to kiss him softly. He lifted a hand to stroke away the hot tears on her cheek. Then he pulled her against them, wrapping her in his embrace as well. He let out another shuddering breath. At least _his_ family was safe.

Leo leaned on the counter, his eyes clenched shut, trying his best to center himself by taking long deep breaths. Shinta’s soft frightened voice came from behind him. “Dad?” Leo took another deep breath and gaining his composure before turning to look at his son. But the cool look didn’t last long under his son’s next question. “Is Kaz going to die?”

Leo felt himself choke, tears burning the backs of his eyes. “No.” He tried but the lie stuck in his throat. The truth was he didn’t know. But he couldn’t say that to the innocent blue-gray eyes that stared up at him full of fear.

Jamie entered the kitchen, her expression tight but calm. She knelt beside Shinta. “Your uncle is doing everything he can to save him. And I’ve seen him do amazing things in the past few years. I think he’ll be able to help Kaz, don’t you?”

Shinta watched her for a long moment before nodding. “Yeah, I do.” He looked up at Leo for confirmation. His father gave a slow nod of his own. Shinta turned and hugged him tightly around the waist. Jamie smiled lightly as she stood, cupping her turtle’s face. She kissed him on the lips, then the cheek.

Leo pulled her against him as he buried his beak in her neck and hair. “I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm having some writer's block for the next fic. I want to do one with Raph, Cat and Yoshi but I'm drawing a big blank. Any suggestions?


	8. Renewal

Mikey jumped when the door to the lab creaked open. It had been more than an hour since his son had disappeared into the room with the uncertainty if he would ever come out again. He bit his lip and slowly lifted his gaze to the person approaching him. Mira smiled gently as she sat on the coffee table across from them. Relief automatically washed over Mikey. If something bad had happened, his brother would have come instead. Mira touched Kala’s shoulder where she was still tucked in Mikey’s lap. The Neutrino blinked blurry eyes at her.

“He’s okay.” Mira squeezed her aunt’s shoulder. “He’s sleeping, but you can come see him now.”

Kala stumbled clumsily out of Mikey’s arms, still feeling the effects of the sedative. Mira caught her arm, helping her around the couches and towards the lab. Mikey silently wrapped an arm around her waist, taking her gently from Mira. The twenty-six-year-old released her aunt without complaint and turned to the rest of the family that had slowly edged their way back into the living room. She smiled, giving an affirmative nod.

Cat dropped her face into her hands, finally breaking down. Jamie removed her glasses to swipe at her eyes. Leo looked like he might collapse if he didn’t have his arm draped across Jamie’s shoulders. Shinta grinned, while both Raph and Yoshi let out heavy sighs. None were sure they could have handled another death, especially not one of their children.

Kala gasped as she stepped into the lab, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Kaz was covered in bandages and there was IV line giving him fluids attached to his arm. And even though he was pale, he was still breathing. New tears formed in her eyes as she rushed across the room. “Kazzey! Oh, Kazzey!” She cupped his face, kissing it softly. “My baby….” She hugged his neck, careful of the bandages. She drew in her son’s scent and it was better than any sedative, calming her and bringing her back to Earth. She stayed that way for a long time, just holding him. She would have given anything at that moment for him to be a toddler again, tucked safely in her arms. Heck, she would have even gone through the whole colicky phase again just to hold him.

Mikey smiled weakly as he slowly approached the cot. He couldn’t help but to reach out and touch him, to reassure himself this was real and that he was alive. Sarah came to stand beside him and wrapped him in a warm hug. He sighed, relaxing into her. “He’ll be fine now. But he will be out for a while.” She told him softly.

Donnie put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “He was really lucky, no major damage. If the blade had struck a little more to the right it could have cut a major artery. He was extremely lucky and so were we.” Sarah leaned up and kissed Mikey’s cheek, before Don took her hand and led her from the lab.

Kala finally rose up, stroking her son’s unmasked face. And for the first time she noticed the girl standing on the other side of the cot, holding one of Kaz’s hands. “Who are you?” She hadn’t seen the girl come in earlier.

The girl’s eyes were rimmed in red as if she’d been crying, which she had for nearly the past hour. “Ona.” She said softly, her expression sad.

Kala’s eyebrows rose. “Ona? The girl Jamie mentioned?” She looked at Mikey.

“Yeah, it’s the same girl, but she can talk.”

Kala wasn’t sure how to feel about the girl. Part of her was angry that she’d somehow dragged Kaz into the mess and got him hurt. Part of her felt sympathy for her because she knew she was a runaway. And part of her was grateful, because she’d stayed with Kaz through the ordeal. Something told her that there was a special connection between the girl and her son, and so she graced her with a tiny smile. “I’m Kala, Kaz’s mom.”

Ona returned the small smile. “I’m sorry. I don’t remember anything. Have we met?”

Kala frowned. “No, but what do you mean you can’t remember anything?”

Ona’s brow scrunched up. “All I remember is waking up in Kaz’s arms. I didn’t know him or even who I was, but he risked his life for me. He said that _he_ made me forget. I don’t know who the he was though.”

Mikey frowned. “Maybe Donnie could help you get back your memory or figure out who you really are. In any case, I’m sure Kaz will be able to tell us more when he wakes up.”

Kala nodded. “Why don’t you come with me? I think Jamie brought your clothes down. You could put them back on.”

Ona’s grip on Kaz’s hand tightened. “Please, I want to stay with him. He saved my life.”

Mikey and Kala exchanged a meaningful look. Kala’s smile broadened. This girl truly cared for Kaz. “Alright, but I’m going to stay too. Is that okay?” Ona smiled with a small nod and Kala turned back to Mikey. “Go get some sleep. I know you’re tired.” She leaned up and kissed him warmly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You brought him home, just like you promised. I love you so much.”

He kissed her brow. “I love you too. I just wish I’d brought him home in one piece.”

She hugged him tightly. “He’s alive. I couldn’t have asked for more.” He nuzzled against her pointed ear, taking in a breath of her scent, before releasing her and walking off to their room.

About an hour later, Donnie stepped into the lab. He smiled slightly at Kala sleeping with her head on the cot. She’d obviously lost the battle with sedatives she’d taken. Ona, however, was wide awake. He gave her a small nod as he checked the IV and monitors. Kaz was stable but it was better to keep an eye on him for a few days.

“So, how are you and Kaz related?” Ona was still trying to understand the rather large family.

“He’s my nephew. Mikey is my brother. I guess we sort of missed all the formal introductions. My name is Donatello, but you can call me Don or Donnie.”

“And the woman that was in here earlier with you?”

Donnie smiled. “That was my wife Sarah and our daughter Mira.”

Ona frowned. “Mikey said that Kaz had called me Ona. But he didn’t seem sure of it. And I don’t remember.”

“How much do you remember?”

She shook her head. “Nothing really. Nothing before Kaz saved me.”

Donnie frowned. The equipment he’d seen in the lab where Kaz had been injured had looked like brainwashing equipment. And even the men had appeared to be brainwashed when the electricity had gone off. “I don’t know exactly what happened to you but if you want, I could run a few tests.”

She frowned now. “I suppose that would be best.” She felt she could trust these turtles; they were Kaz’s family after all.

Don nodded. “Let me have Mikey take Kala to their room first.” He disappeared into the hall and a moment later Mikey returned with him. He was devoid of gear and mask, and somehow Ona liked the look. She gazed down at Kaz, wondering what he looked like without all his gear. They’d had to remove his mask which was soaked with blood in order to bandage his head. And she could tell from that small expanse of smooth skin around his eyes that she was going to like the look on him as well.

Mikey silently lifted Kala into his arms and carried her out as Don promised to keep an eye on Kaz through the day. Don then turned to Ona and they began some basic tests. She was a little glad for the distraction, not knowing what else to do to pass the time. It was definitely unsettling not knowing who she was and her only link to anything in her past was currently unconscious from his injuries.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Kaz woke several hours later to find Ona’s head resting next to his on the cot. He stared up at the familiar ceiling of the lab. So, they’d found him and brought him home. He wondered how bad things had gotten, at least until he tried to sit up. Man, it hurt to move. He stared down at the bandage on his left shoulder, remembering the knife that had been there when he’d passed out. He tried to shift again and Ona’s head popped up. She stared at him with her dark eyes and he tried to smile. “You stayed with me?”

Tears pooled in her eyes. “Of course I did. You saved my life.”

“But I thought you didn’t remember me.”

“I don’t have to.”

His gaze fell to where her hand was wrapped tightly around his. She blushed and started to pull her hand away, but he gripped it. “Thank you.” She smiled and he started to close his eyes. “I’m still tired, I think I’ll sleep a little more. Will you be here when I wake up?”

She continued to smile. “Yes, I will. I have nowhere else to be.”

He smiled with his eyes closed. “Ona?”

“Yeah?”

“I like your voice. It’s nice.”

She giggled. “Yeah?”

He grinned despite the soreness of his face. “Yeah and I like your giggle even more.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Donnie dropped the folder on the kitchen table and sat across from his brother. Leo sipped at his tea. “What’s this?”

“Everything I could find on Ona.”

“What did you find?”

Donnie shook his head. “Well, first off I tried to do a simple finger print search to see if maybe she was in the missing person’s database. But when I took her fingerprints, she didn’t have any.”

Leo raised an eye ridge. “What do you mean she didn’t have any?”

“I mean her fingerprints have been burned off. Every single one is gone. There wasn’t even enough there to do a partial search.”

“Did she do it to herself or do you think someone else did it?”

Donnie shook his head. “I couldn’t tell you that for certain, but I have a feeling it was her.”

“Why do you say that?”

Donnie sighed. “Because I couldn’t do a fingerprint match, I did a facial recognition. I ran it through the web searching for anything. I came up with only one hit.” Donnie opened the folder and turned it around so Leo could see the title of the article: _Man Arrested After Assault on Twelve-Year-Old Girl._

Leo set aside his tea and picked up the folder. The more he read the more his stomach turned. Ona’s mother had died leaving her in the custody of her stepfather, who apparently hadn’t had any desire for children. She’d been sexually assaulted by the man, locked in a closet with her hands and feet tied and her mouth covered in tape. She had been kept there for nearly a year suffering from who-knew what kind of terrible things, before authorities had gotten wise to what was happening. When they’d finally removed her from the home, the article stated she weighed less than sixty pounds. There was a small granny photo of Ona, her face was impassive and eyes lifeless with a bandage along her neck, but it was definitely her. Leo had wondered where she’d gotten such a nasty scar. Beneath the photo it gave her name as Malani Rivers.

Leo closed the folder, fighting the desire to retch. It took a minute for him to meet Donnie’s gaze. “We should at least tell Mikey.”

“Okay, but I don’t think we should tell Ona.” Don put a hand over the folder. “These are memories best left buried.”

“Agreed. What about Kaz?”

“Let’s let Mikey decide. I’ll go get him.” Donnie stood to retrieve Mikey from the lab where he and Kala were visiting with Kaz, who’d woken up earlier in the day.

Mikey seemed pretty happy when he came into the kitchen, but his high spirits faded with one look at his oldest brother. “What’s going on?”

“You better sit down, Mikey.” Leo gestured to the chair next to Don. After he was seated, Mikey watched his two brother’s exchange a worried look. Leo shifted a bit nervously. “We did some research on Ona, to find out who she was and if there was anyone looking for her.”

“Oh, what did you find out?” Mikey reached for the folder, curious as to the girl his son was obviously fond of.

Donnie stopped him from opening the folder and Mikey looked up at him. “It’s not pretty Mikey. If anyone ever had a reason to run away, it would be her.”

Donnie moved his hand and Mikey frowned at the folder for a long time before opening it. He didn’t get much past the title and the first few lines, before he turned yellow-green. In a flash he was at the sink, heaving. Leo frowned as he pushed back from the table and moved to his brother’s side. “You okay, Mikey?”

The younger brother’s shoulders shook, but whether it was from shock, grief, or rage one could only guess. “Why would anyone treat a child like that? Especially their own child?” When he looked up there was horror etched into his blue eyes.

Leo sighed. “I don’t know Mike. All I know is there are monsters out there that are worse than anything we’ve ever faced. But that girl in there has faced them and she survived.”

Donnie shifted in his chair. “It’s a miracle she didn’t come out of it more damaged than she did. And as much as I hate to say it, that crazy doctor Kaz mentioned that wiped her memory probably did her a favor.”

Leo looked at Mikey’s still pale face. “Donnie and I agree, it’s best not to tell Ona this stuff. If she doesn’t remember it then it’s best to leave it that way. But do you want to tell Kaz?”

Mikey grimaced, gripping the edge of the sink. Although Kaz seemed to be healing quickly, he didn’t want to interrupt that process by stressing him. “Maybe, but not right now. I think it’d be better to let him get well first. Maybe even let them get to really know each other before showing him _that_.” He waved a disgusted hand at the folder.

Leo nodded. “Okay.”

Mikey left the kitchen his guts still in knots, but he tried to plaster on a smile for Kaz’s sake as he reentered the lab. Ona yawned, her eyes drooping a bit as he approached them. Kala frowned at the girl. “Ona, you really should get some sleep.”

The girl started to protest but Kaz squeezed her hand. “It’s okay, I need to talk to my dad anyways.”

Kala smiled and took the teen by the arm. “Come on, you can sleep in Kaz’s bedroom for now. As long as you don’t mind the mess.”

Kaz snorted. “It’s not messy, it’s creatively organized.”

Ona giggled as Kala led her from the room, making Kaz grin. His gaze shifted to his father as Mikey sat on the side of the cot, causing the old springs to groan under his additional weight. For a long time, they held each other’s eyes. Mikey finally broke the gaze, picking up one of Kaz’s hands. “I was so scared, Kaz. I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared before. I thought….I thought we were going to lose you.”

Kaz’s hand tightened around his father’s. “I’m sorry I ran out like I did. But I couldn’t get any of you to listen.”

Mikey continued to stare at Kaz’s hand, memorizing the calluses and scars. “I know and I’m sorry. You were right about everything. All those kids, they wouldn’t have made it without you. And we would have never known what was happening until it was too late.” He lifted his eyes to his son’s again. “I can’t take back what happened, but I can promise that I will always listen to you.”

Kaz nodded his eyes glistening a little. “Thanks, Dad. And I promise if you’ll listen, I’ll talk. Okay?”

Mikey smiled. “Okay. I love you, Kaz. You know that right?”

Kaz nodded. “Yeah, I know. And I love you too.” The teen’s stomach rumbled loudly, breaking the solemn mood. He grinned. “I guess that means I’m hungry.”

Mikey laughed. “I think there’s still some leftover pizza in the fridge. How about I warm us some up?”

Kaz’s grin seemed to spread. “That sounds awesome!”


	9. Futures

Ona giggled as Kaz snatched the controller from her hand. “Hey, it’s my turn! You already got your dude killed.” He grinned at her, mischievously.

It had been three weeks since their battle with The Crew and that insane doctor. Kaz was healing quickly, most of his bandages had been removed, except for the one near his collar bone. Even if the wound didn’t leave a scar on his skin it would on his plastron. They’d had to cut away a small half-moon shaped piece in order to operate and insure he wasn’t bleeding internally. It would take months for the spot to grow back and even then there would always be a mark to remind him and them of how close he’d come to death.

Ona had been staying with them and the rest of the family seemed fine with it. They all agreed that it seemed to lighten Kaz’s demeanor and was probably helping him heal faster. They hadn’t talked with him yet about Ona’s past and Mikey wasn’t sure he wanted to. His son was happy and so was the girl. He didn’t see a reason to breakup their merriment, but he also knew he had to.

He watched his son and the teenage girl tease each other on the couch while playing a video game and hated himself for even having to bring up such a terrible subject. Leo’s hand landed on his shoulder. “Are you ready?”

Mikey nodded and Leo went into the lab where Don and Raph were waiting for them. With a heavy resigned sigh, Mikey approached the couple on the couch. “Kaz, we need to talk.”

The young turtle glanced up at him for a split second before turning back to the game. “Can it wait. I’m kicking Ona’s butt here.”

Ona shoved lightly on Kaz’s uninjured shoulder. “Are not!”

“Am too!” He stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled before doing the same.

Mikey ignored their banter. “No, it can’t wait. It’s important.”

Kaz paused the game at the seriousness in his father’s voice. Setting the controller down, he got up. “No cheating.” He warned her and she just grinned. He rolled his eyes before following his father to the lab. He was surprised to find all his uncles there too. “What’s going on?”

Mikey closed the door behind them and took a deep breath. “Kaz sit down.”

Kaz frowned. “What’s the matter? Is something wrong?”

Leo pulled Donnie’s rolling chair around. “Just sit down.”

Still frowning, the boy obeyed. Mikey moved further into the room, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous habit. “You know how we told you we couldn’t find any information on Ona.” Kaz made a face, but nodded. “Well, we sort of lied.”

“What!” Kaz was astonished. Why would they keep that kind of information from him or Ona for that matter?

Donnie fiddled with the plain vanilla folder in his hand. “We did it with good intention and good reason.”

“How can hiding who she is be a good thing?” Kaz sputtered. He glanced up at Mikey, but he wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Because what happened to her was nothing short of horrific.” Leo said flatly.

“If it’s so bad, why tell me now?”

“If Ona is to stay with us, you should at least know in case one day….” Leo took a deep breath, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. “In case one day, he tries to find her.”

Kaz suddenly stood, yanking the folder from his uncle’s hands. His knees crumpled beneath him as he read the article. He couldn’t stop himself from reading every terrible, gut-wrenching detail. His eyes first latched onto the small granny photo of Ona and then the larger one of the man in cuffs. He committed the man’s face to memory. Unbeknownst to him, he was growling. He tossed the folder aside. The room was suddenly stifling, too many eyes were watching him. He wanted to rip things apart, to run until his legs fell off, he wanted to pound that ugly mug until it was unrecognizable. But most of all he wanted to forget what he’d just seen. The idea of the sweet creature sitting in their living room being treated worse than an animal was just too much. He buried his face in his hands, his whole body shaking.

Raph picked up the folder. His eyes widened as he scanned the article. He let out his own growl as he lifted his head. “This scum deserves to die.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Leo turned to Kaz. “I’m sorry, but you had to know. This man could become a threat if he shows up here and Ona would never know him.”

Kaz’s head shot up. “Don’t tell her!”

Leo shook his head. “No, we’re not going to. No one should have to remember those things.” Leo glanced at Donnie and Kaz could feel the “but” hanging in the air.

“What!” He demanded, coming again to his feet.

Don sighed. “He was sentenced to ten years. This article is nearly seven. That would make Ona eighteen or nineteen.”

“And?” Kaz prompted.

“And I’ve been doing some digging. This man has appealed twice already. His sentence could be commuted and he could be let out on patrol any time now.”

Raph glanced back down at the article. “Too bad he’s in Hawaii, I’d really like a piece of ‘im.”

Leo glanced at his brother, feeling the same rage. Mikey stepped closer to Kaz. “We wanted you to know, because if you and Ona go anywhere together…”

Kaz sighed, rubbing his eyes as if trying to remove the images the article had brought from them. “I understand. I’ll have to be careful with her.”

There was a knock on the door and Donnie moved to open it. Mira frowned up at him. “Is everything okay?”

Donnie sighed, Mira was sure to have felt their anger and upset with her empathic powers. “It’s okay. We were just having a talk.”

Mira stepped into the room. “Kaz?”

He rubbed his face again and forced a smiled as he looked down at his cousin. “I’m alright, thanks though.” She frowned, but he hurried out of the room before she could question him more.

Ona was on the couch looking a bit sheepish. She’d tried to play the video game on her own, using Kaz’s character. Now the screen was flashing game over. She smiled up at him as he came to sit beside her. But the smile quickly faded. “Hey, are you okay?” He swallowed hard before lifting his head to meet her dark eyes. Without a word, he pulled her against him, pressing her tight against his heart. She frowned but didn’t fight the embrace. “Kaz?”

“I will never let anyone hurt you. I swear it.” His arms shook as he tightened them around her. “I will always protect you.”

Ona wondered what had brought this on, but she didn’t protest. She could feel his need to hold her and she couldn’t say that she wasn’t enjoying it. She sighed, relaxing into him. “I know you will. It’s all I’ve ever known and it’s all I’ll ever need to know.”

Mira waited until everyone else had left the lab before approaching her father. “Dad, I need to talk to you.”

“I promise, it’s okay. There’s nothing wrong.” He assured her as he moved his rolling chair back to his computer.

She shook her head. “No, that’s not the reason I came to see you.”

“Oh?” He said distractedly as he started to straight the papers on his desk. “Then what is it?”

Mira blushed. “K-three and I have been talking and….” She fidgeted. She hadn’t thought this conversation would be this hard to have. He looked up at her curiously. Her blush only intensified. “Maybe I should talk to Mom first.”

He frowned. “Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know I just…”

He raised an eye ridge. “Is it a female thing?”

Mira’s blushed was dark red now. “Uh, yes…no…well sort of….”

Donnie couldn’t help the smile at her fluster. “I’ll get your mom, maybe you could explain it to both of us.” He left the room and returned a moment later with Sarah.

Her mother frowned at her. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” She could feel her daughter’s nervousness, but beneath that a touch of excitement.

“Yes, I just wanted to-“

Yoshi suddenly poked his head in the door. “Hey, has anyone seen my skateboard?”

Sarah frowned. “You need to start keeping track of your things, Yoshi. They are your things.”

“Shinta was using-“

Mira felt the frustration bubble up inside her and it rushed out her mouth. “K-three and I want to have a baby!”

The room was suddenly silent. Yoshi turned beet red and ducked out of the room. Both Sarah and Donnie mouth’s hung open. He recovered first. “W…what did you…?”

Mira’s blush returned with a vengeance. “I said K-three and I want to have a baby.”

Sarah and Don exchanged a worried look. Sarah took Mira’s shoulders in her hands. “Sweetheart, you understand that-“

“I know, I’m a hybrid and biologically it would never work. But we could use the same method you did for me.” Mira looked hopefully between her parents.

Donnie finally smiled as he put a large hand against her cheek. “Okay. But you’re going to have to learn how to do it. I may not always be around.” He glanced towards the door. “And who knows in a few more years we may have to do it again.”

Mira grinned. “They are cute together.”

Sarah chuckled. “Yes, they are.”

Donnie grinned. “Well, Leo and I have been talking about expanding the lair. I guess we better get started. It sounds like we are going to definitely need the room.”


End file.
